Snap
by Entrovert
Summary: FINISHED! A serial killer is in Hogwarts, who is it? And who is it targeting...? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

SNAP Snap 

By Geminigirlz 

Summary: A serial killer is in Hogwarts… Who is it? And who is it targeting?   
Author's Rambling: This is my VERY first attempt at something very dark. Oh, and the people who are asking about Stuck in the Past. If you want me to continue it, I have to get 10 more reviews. That is one hard story to write. 

A masked figure slowly crept up to a large concealed closet. Finally, the collection was finished. The figure took out a small picture of Hannah Abbot. There. With a wave of a long wand, the figure hung the picture up with an invisible thread.   
If a normal person walked in the closet, they would've screamed. Lined up in order, were the students and teachers and Hogwarts. In the order they would be killed. In every person's picture, there was a small paragraph. The masked person took a quill and dipped it into the ink. It lit a candle and started writing on Hannah's picture. When that was done, the figure plucked it down for a moment. Then put it back up. It walked back a desk and opened a small box. There was a pile of pictures. The figure bit its lip to stop from crying. It took out a picture and hung it up on the line. Then it opened the door. The coast was clear. It was time to go to 'dinner'. 

He was late for dinner. He had never been late to dinner before, and it wasn't a pretty feeling. Jim was going to ask Cho out today, and he needed him to be there. Terry Boot quickly set down his bag. Suddenly, he thought the heard a noise behind him. Terry shook his head. He was just being paranoid. Voldermort was on the strike again. There were all of a sudden goosebumps on him arm. Someone WAS here. Slowly, Terry grabbed his wand and turned around. No one was here. He sighed and turned back to packing up his present to his girlfriend Anna. Picking it up, he opened the door. Terry almost fell flat on his back. He peeled off a piece of parchment on his shoe and gasped. 

Lucky I changed my mind. 

5 hours later… 

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.   
"I know!" Hermione blubbered back. "I just heard. Anna Indie. She was my-my partner in muggle studies-" And she broke down into terrified sobs, just like all the other girls in the room. Ron came running towards them.   
"I don't know what happened, but they say it wasn't Avada Kedavra. There was some- string. The murder was a strangling… I-" He stopped, and looked at Hermione.   
"Are you alright?" She nodded.   
"Yeah, I'll be okay. Listen, let's go talk to Professor McGonagall, she'll know what to do." They agreed and walked over. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking to Anna's boyfriend, Terry Boot. He was crying and holding a note in his hand.   
"It's magi-ink." Dumbledore confirmed. "The new kind. We can't trace the wand." He sighed. "Her neck was broken-. I- listen Terry, we've put her in a casket. It's going to be closed for her funeral. The Indie's are coming tomorrow for her funeral…   
"And the picture. The picture stuck on her body. It was the one from the Yule Ball 2 years ago, am I correct?"   
"Yes Professor." The student sniffed. Harry watched with interest and pity.   
"There was something written on it, did you know?"   
"Professor- do you think, it was you-know who?" Terry asked. Professor McGonagall shook her head.   
"It wouldn't make sense. The Indie's aren't important or unimportant wizards. Very inconspicuous." She noticed Harry. "And just what do you think YOU'RE doing here, Potter?"   
"We just wanted to know what happened to Anna."   
"SHE'S DEAD!!!" Terry yelled. Everyone in the Great Hall jumped. "Can't you accept that and move on with your stupid life!"   
"Calm down Terry." Dumbledore said quietly. "Now, why don't we go to my office and talk about that note of yours?" Terry nodded dumbly and followed him.   
"Wow." Hermione said. "He really liked her, huh?"   
"Yeah." Ron replied. "Hey Harry, wasn't she Cho's friend?"   
"I think so."   
Professor McGonagall glared at them.   
"Come on, let's go." 

Professor Snape stretched and sat down in his chair. A potion was brewing softly in a cauldron near him.   
"A pinch of dragon dung…" He said softly. "I'm finally done." There was a knock on the door.   
"Come in." Professor Sinatra giggled as she stepped into the room.   
"Hey Severus. So, do you have that potion to fix my telescope?"   
"It's right here." Snape poured the potion into a bottle and set it on the table. "Come and get it Josephine."   
"Severus, you shouldn't play DIRTY!" They laughed as Professor Sinatra leaned in toward him and gave him a kiss.   
"Mmm." She moaned softly. "It's been a while."   
"Has it?" He replied, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her into his room.   
"Depends on which way you look at it." They giggled. Sinatra flopped on the bed as Snape was kicking the door closed- but it wasn't closing. "Severus, what's wrong? Come here, baby."   
"The door isn't closing." Snape frowned. He pushed.   
"Oh, fuck it, just open the door and take whatever you've stuck back there out."   
"Sure." Snape obligingly opened the door.   
A masked figure in black was standing there with a wand, a ball of string, and an ax. It carefully picked up the ax.   
"AHHHHH!!!!" Professor Sinatra let out a scream.   
"FUCK!" Snape yelled. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" The figure ignored this and swung the ax. Snape yelled out in pain as his black robes slowly started soaking with blood. One of his arms fell off, and the stump that was left was pouring out blood. A bone was sticking out, and it was hanging by just a little bit.   
"What are you DOING!!!" Snape yelled out in pain.   
"SHUT UP!" The killer said. The voice sounded like it went through a machine before it came out. It took its wand and mumbled something. Razor sharp knives emitted from the edge. The killer struck Snape below the neck and on his leg. Then it started toward the woman.   
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Professor Sinatra yelled. But the killer was advancing toward her- and whispered something. A flash of red light escaped the wand, replacing the knives, and Sinatra screamed as she was flung against the wall.   
"Leave her be!" Snape limped over the killer, but it ignored him. Instead, it kicked Snape and took a piece of string. It slowly wound the string around Snape's neck and pulled. 

_Snap_   


"Out of my way!" Professor McGonagall barked. She and Professor Flitwick were heading toward Snape's office. Everyone had noticed that something was wrong when the Potions teacher wasn't in the dungeon all day. He had never done that before.   
The students cleared their way. Flitwick sighed.   
"Do you think he's alright Minerva?"   
"Who knows." She opened the door to his office. There was a cauldron that had stopped boiling hours ago, and a vile of something was on the desk. Flitwick picked it up and smelled it cautiously.   
"Smells like cleaner. What would he need that for?"   
"Probably to clean something in his class-" She stopped. There was a faint trail of blood to his bedroom door. "Look." She whispered.   
"Oh Minerva, what in the world…?"   
They gulped and opened the door. Professor McGonagall put her hand to her mouth. Snape was on the floor, his neck in a twisted array, and one arm missing. There was blood all around him, and a gash was clearly visible right below his neck. His rib was poking out.   
"Oh my god… Holy SHIT!!!" Flitwick yelled. McGonagall still didn't say anything. She looked slightly green. Her gaze was toward Professor Sinatra, who was tied up against the bed. Her arms were tied up with bits of Snape's robe- it may have been hers who knows. To keep her from screaming, the killer had stuffed Snape's arm into her mouth, and she looked like she had passed out. There were bits of bone on the side of her mouth, and blood was constantly dripping from where the arm was cut and her face. You could almost see the whites of her eyes. There was a horrible smell emitting from it. Like rotten eggs, car fumes, and rotting flesh.   
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Professor McGongall kept repeating. This time, Flitwick joined her. He took out his wand, not sure what to do. Then he ran to the cauldron to throw it up.   


Please Review!!! I don't know if I'll continue this or not, so just give me at least 10 reviews and I'll do so.   



	2. The List

SNAP

**Snap**

By Geminigirlz #1 

  
  
  
  


Summary: A serial killer is in Hogwarts… Who is it? And who is it targeting?   
Author's Rambling: This is my VERY first attempt at something very dark. Oh, and the people who are asking about Stuck in the Past. If you want me to continue it, I have to get 10 more reviews. That is one hard story to write. 

Ron Weasley was talking as quickly as he could to no one in particular. Usually, he didn't like to talk to himself. But this was just too good to pass up.   
"And like I told you, I LOVE mysteries. I mean, this is DEFINETLY one, don't you think? So, I propose a plan." He dipped his quill into the ink and took out a piece of parchment. 

**Minerva McGonagall**   
**Severus Snape**   
**Jonathan Flitwick**   
**Josephine Sinatra**   
**Reubeus Hagrid**   
**Brussel Sprout**   
**Chloe Pomfrey**   
**Darlene Hooch**   
**Albus Dumbledore**   
**Argus Filch**   
**Sybil Trelawny**   
He dipped his quill again.   
**Draco Malfoy**   
**Vincent Crabbe**   
**Loyle Goyle (I forgot his first name…)**   
**Pansy Parkinson**   
**Millencint Bulstrode**   
**Terry Boot**   
**Hannah Abbot**   
**Justin Finch-Fletchy**   
**Ernie McMillion**   
**Susan Bones**   
**Padma Patil**   
**Anna Indie**   
**Eloise Midgen**   
He paused. But it WAS a mystery   
**Lavender Brown**   
**Parvati Patil**   
**Seamus Finnigan**   
**Neville Longbottom**   
**Dean Thomas**   
Ron was about to put his pen down, but decided, what the heck, list EVERYONE. Just for fun, for now.   
**Hermione Granger**   
**Ronald Weasley**   
**Virginia Weasly**   
**Harry Potter**   
There were footsteps. Harry's footsteps.   
"What are you doing?" He asked.   
"Nothing." Ron quickly folded it up and into his pocket. "Just some stupid predictions for Trelawny."   
"But we already did that."   
"Oh, you know, extra credit…"   
Harry eyes him incredulously.   
"You?"   
"Yes, me. Now, stop looking like- now I've seen EVERYTHING."   
Harry chuckled.   
"Whatever. I left my Charms stuff here. He picked up a book. "See ya in the morning! Whatever may come, eh?" He waved.   
"That's right Harry." Ron whispered, adding to his list by candlelight. "Whatever may come. Because we might be more surprised than we think…"   
Dumbledore drummed his fingers softly on the desk. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _He opened his drawer and took out a picture. It was of Anna Indie. She was wearing a pink dress and drinking something. She obviously didn't know someone was taking a picture of her. On the bottom right hand corner there was a message written in Magi-Ink.   
_Anna, because it seems like she never could choke out a sentence without spewing up a truckload of nothing._   
Dumbledore frowned. This seemed like a worthless reason to kill someone. 

Finally, there was a knock on the door. What he was waiting for. He got up, stretching his old bones and opened it. Greeting him was,,,,,, 

"Albus!" Professor Flitwick gasped. There were blood stains on his shirt and he was holding an unconscious but still alive Josephine Sinatra.   
"What Happened?" Dumbledore said, still in shock.   
"Well," McGonagall appeared with something floating behind her, wrapped in a black bag. "It seems that someone has killed Severus Snape."   
"Is it-"   
"Yes, it does seem like the murder of Anna Indie." She snapped, then put her head in her hands.   
"Oh Albus, it's HORRIBLE! How could this happen? NOW?" She turned to Flitwick. "Could you put her in the Infirmary, I'll take with Professor Dumbledore now."   
Flitwick nodded and looked at Dumbledore for a moment.   
"You know, there was a picture stuck to Snape's body." He said, reaching inside his robes with one free hand. Dumbledore took it. It was a picture was Snape while he was brewing a potion in private and sprinkling what looked like crushed scorpions into a cauldron. The little inscription on the end was,,,   
_Severus Snape, just because._   
"Was there a picture on Josephine's body?"   
Flitwick shook his head.   
"No. I don't think they meant to kill her." And with that, he strode from the room and the door shut behind him.   
McGonagall sat down on a big, poofy chair.   
"So." She said quietly. "What are we going to do? Tell them that another murder has broken out? Spread fear around the school?"   
"Yes. That's the way it is Minerva." He put a hand on her shoulder.   
"You know something? Just the other day I was telling him that if there's anyone that could NOT liven up my dull and boring life, it's him." She smiled a bit. "And who should come in but Josie? 'Minerva,' she said, 'You're so judgmental. I remember when you were teaching us how to transform a feather into a broomstick and you were checking the Gryffindor's to see if they'd fly right!' And you know what Snape did? He threatened to tell you! Ha!" She wringed her hands together. "Not that we actually won, but- well, what I'm trying to say is, I'm just kind of regretting not knowing him better. One of my worst students, and always sucking up to the potions teacher. Oh, how I hated teaching him. Never wanted to learn a thing, he did. And, what do you know, he manages to pull it off in the end of 7th year." She looked at him. "Amusing, isn't it? And now, I'm reflecting back on his life, like I've done so many things with mine." She scoffed.   
Dumbledore chose to ignore this, at least some of it.   
"It's interesting," he said softly, "Who would do such a horrible thing? Who in their right mind,,,"   
"Would chop off Snape's arm and put it in his girlfriend's mouth?" She chuckled bitterly. "No one in their right mind, that's for sure.   
"Do you think," she looked him in the eye. "Do you think it's- him?"   
"The Dark Lord? Possible. He certainly has motive to kill Snape, if not Anna." Shaking his head, the headmaster (lol, I need SOME humor in this) looked at the ceiling. "When I was a child, there was something like this. Not all like it, though.   
A student was on a killing rampage. That child killed 10 people. 9 staff members and 1 child. It's very- troubling to live to see this again. Maybe if we would've helped, it wouldn't have led to that. Of course, that child did get help in the end, and it helped a lot, from what I've seen. But- nothing can really heal that damage can it Minerva?"   
"No, I suppose not."   
They sat like that quietly for a few moments, until McGonagall got up and announced that she had some papers to grade. As she closed the door, Dumbledore got up and blew out the candle in his study.   
"Nothing can heal that damage…" He whispered softly. 

I think it's getting better! YAY!!! Well, PLZ give me 10 or more (;)) reviews, and I'll post and write the next chapter ASAP!!! 


	3. The Revenge of Malfoy and Hannah

SNAP

**Snap**

By Geminigirlz #1 

  
  
  
  
  


Summary: A serial killer is in Hogwarts… Who is it? And who is it targeting?   
Author's Rambling: This is my VERY first attempt at something very dark.   
  
I FINALLY have time for the 3rd chapter. It's really short, since I didn't have much time, but I think it's okay. I'll type up more later. 

Chapter 3   
The closet door clicked closed softly behind a lot of black robes. A big black magic marker was on the table.   
"Lumos." Came a whisper. A light reflected off all of the pictures.   
The figure slowly took down a picture, and put it back up. Instead, it took one from the black box, and started writing.   
_Because you always make me feel like shit._   
That's better. A grin appeared under the mask. Another picture came forward.   
_Because I know what you did, and I'll NEVER forgive you._

"That's what we found out last night- and I'm very sorry to say that Severus Snape is dead. He was murdured brutally. Professor Josephine Sinatra is in critical condition in the Hospital Wing, so we won't get much out of her for a while. It is also possible that the killer-" She choked up. Hagrid came over and took over as some 7th years helped Professor McGonagall to her seat.   
"So that's der whole story, alrigh'? Now, go worry 'bout 'yerselves."   
Hermione bit her lip.   
"D'you think it'll come after us? I mean, it did kill Anna, and then Snape, and from what I've read about wizarding-"   
"Oh shut up Granger." Draco Malfoy was eyeing them warily. "You know, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm mourning Professor's death, I'd probably tell everyone who did it."   
"Oh?" Harry inquired, "And who might that be?"   
Draco waved his hand and laughed.   
"Why, don't you know, it was your girlfriend, Cho Chang!"   
Harry glared.   
"Don't go making false accusations Malfoy. They could get you in trouble."   
Malfoy just waved his hand. 'Go on, you tell such amusing stories.'   
"Potter, haven't you seen her? She's worst enemies with Anna. She hates Snape. And I wouldn't be surprised if she had the mind of a serial killer. All the signs point to her. So," He smirked. "What's your defense?"   
"I happen to know that Cho's a GOOD PERSON Malfoy. And, you know, it might just be_ anyone_."   
"Oh, so you think I did it, do you?"   
Ron chose this time to stick up for his friend.   
"Of course! We all know you don't really care about Snape. And seriously, you probably just killed him to make your alibi."   
"From a dead person Weasley? Please." He waved his hand again and strode away with Crabbe and Goyle, both shooting Ron the evil eye.   
"Something's not right with that boy." Hermione said huffilly. "I bet he knows who did it. I bet he does. Come on you guys." Harry and Ron followed her to the common room. As they went to their dormitories, Ron looked over his shoulder.   
"I bet he doesn't. But I DO bet he has a clue." 

Hannah Abbot hummed to herself. Justin had finally asked her out! Took him long enough. She thought with a smile. There was a light tap on her shoulder.   
"Yes?" She said, turning around. Nobody was there. That was interesting…   
"S'cuse me? Anybody there? K, well, I could've SWORN I heard someone… maybe just my imagination. I don't know." She shrugged. Another tap. This time Hannah whirled around, but still no one.   
"Is there someone playing a joke on me? Because I gotta tell ya, it's not funny at ALL." She crossed her arms popular girl way and fumed. Hannah picked up her brush and put it in her pack, weighing it. Just right. She smiled and opened the door, walking down the hall to lunch.   
"The 10 little witches, lived out in the woods, thinking of the time that-" ANTOHER tap. Hannah was mad now.   
"Is that you Susan? Why are you mad at me? No? Then is it Justin? You wouldn't be so mean to me now, would you?" She sighed and walked into the bathroom, applying some makeup.   
"I know, I can't believe it!" Some 4th years were giggling about something as they walked out of the room. Hannah smiled at them and reapplyed her eyeshadow.   
"Justin's gonna love me in this!" She giggled to herself as she danced and opened the door,,,,,,,,, 

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Left you at a CLIFF HANGER!!! LOL. Well, just review, k? Then I'll get the next chapter out soon! (which I haven't even wrote yet,,,,,)   
Thanx to MK and Callisto for reviewing twice!!!! 


	4. The Coming of the Mask

SNAP

**Snap**

By Geminigirlz #1 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Summary: A serial killer is in Hogwarts… Who is it? And who is it targeting?   
Author's Rambling: This is my VERY first attempt at something very dark. 

Sowie 2 the ppl who are wating 4 dis chapter! I moved, and the computer was disconnected. 

Chapter Hannah Abbot hummed to herself. Justin had finally asked her out! Took him long enough. She thought with a smile. There was a light tap on her shoulder.   
"Yes?" She said, turning around. Nobody was there. That was interesting…   
"S'cuse me? Anybody there? K, well, I could've SWORN I heard someone… maybe just my imagination. I don't know." She shrugged. Another tap. This time Hannah whirled around, but still no one.   
"Is there someone playing a joke on me? Because I gotta tell ya, it's not funny at ALL." She crossed her arms popular girl way and fumed. Hannah picked up her brush and put it in her pack, weighing it. Just right. She smiled and opened the door, walking down the hall to lunch.   
"The 10 little witches, lived out in the woods, thinking of the time that-" ANTOHER tap. Hannah was mad now.   
"Is that you Susan? Why are you mad at me? No? Then is it Justin? You wouldn't be so mean to me now, would you?" She sighed and walked into the bathroom, applying some makeup.   
"I know, I can't believe it!" Some 4th years were giggling about something as they walked out of the room. Hannah smiled at them and reapplyed her eyeshadow.   
"Justin's gonna love me in this!" She giggled to herself as she danced and opened the door,,,,,,,,,   


There was someone there. Someone with a rope and wand. Hannah gasped.   
"What the-" She backed away, but suddenly found herself not able to move. "What's going on? HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" She screamed and screamed and the killer moved toward her in rage.   
"Nice try Hannah, but you'll be dead before they come." The distored voice came out. The killer took out the piece of rope and wound it around Hannah's neck.   
"NO! GET OFF of ME!!!" She screamed, pulling at the rope. Hannah elbowed the killer, who yelled out, but still had a firm grip on the rope. She elbowed again, both hands clutching the rope with all her might. This time, the mask fell partially off. Hannah painfully turned around,   
"No,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"   
"Well, yes." The figure's voice was still a little messed up. It pulled on the rope again, and took out a knife.   
"No, please, don't kill me… You wouldn't. You couldn't…" Hannah whimpered in fear. She mistakenly turned to try to open the door, but that gave the killer a good chance. It stabbed the knife viciously through Hannah's stomach. Blood was everywhere, spilling all over the killer's gloves. Hannah convulsed, her knees buckled, and blood escaped through her mouth, stainly her new yellow robes. She used the last of her strength to whisper,   
"Please,,,,,,,," She gasped, and threw up another mouthful of dark red liquid - it was getting in her hair, dripping on her shoes. The killer glared from behind the half-on mask and took out the knife. The blood exploded from Hannah's wound, like a bomb blowing up, it splattered mercilessly on the stall doors and mirrors. She let out a strange, strangled animal noise as the killer stabbed the knife through the upper part of Hannah's abdomen and let go of the handle, arm still holding the rope. It pulled one last time.   
Snap 

The next morning,,,,,,   
Madme Pomfrey was talking to Professor Dumbledore in a very frightened voice.   
"And, just going in- saw the girl. The poor girl. Blood- spread out everywhere. Bloody neck just like Snape. Gashes around her body, on the mirrors, down her face, on the door, everywhere... Oh- Albus. Never in all my 35 years working here…" The middle-aged woman broke down into hiccuping sobs. Dumbledore patted her arm sympathetically.   
"Was there anyone else there?"   
She shook her head.   
"The door, it was locked, and I had to go get Filch, who was sleeping, so I just took the key- and-"   
"It's alright… Poppy, we'll need to hold a special staff meeting. In the meanwhile, how's Josie doing?"   
This seemed to cheer up the nurse.   
"She's recovering nicely. Still in shock. Doesn't remember a thing. When I told her Severus was killed, she went into a tantrum. I had to use a sleeping potion. Some of the 7th years are taking care of her now, including that girl that's interning, you know, Cho Chang or something."   
"Oh, yes, Ms. Chang had mentioned she wanted to work at Hogwarts. I have a feeling she'll have to be the temporary Potions teacher for now. It's a little early to consider that, but- it'll have to do for now." He sighed. "It's not good. Josie needs to remember. She's- going to be fine, though, right?"   
"Oh, of course, Albus. But, the next time you see her, try not to mention what happened. I don't think SHE really understands the severity (get it?) of the situation. But I think it's sweet that you care about this school so much." She bit her lip, trying not to cry. "But poor Hannah! She was so NICE! She always wanted to help me in the Hospital Wing after she graduated. Why should anyone want to kill her? Who in the school would do that, hmm? There's been," She counted, "1 Slytherin, 1 Hufflepuff, and 2 Ravenclaws attacked. Albus, I know you were in Gryffindor, but-"   
"Yes, I understand. But you must remember, they might be doing this on purpose. No one can predict the future." He tilted his head. "But who knows, now?"   
Madame Pomfrey headed towards the door.   
"I have to check on Josie. If you have any news, any news at all about Hannah Abbott, tell me, please. The girl was going to major in doctoring…" She walked out silently, leaving Dumbledore, again, in his office, pondering, again, what would happen. Again.   


So, what do u think? I have another gruesome tale if anyone is interested in the next chapter! 


	5. Josie's Awakening

SNAP

**Snap**

By Geminigirlz #1 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Summary: A serial killer is in Hogwarts… Who is it? And who is it targeting?   
Author's Rambling: This is my VERY first attempt at something very dark. 

**Thanx to all the reviews!!!******

"I'm sorry, very sorry, to report the most tragic death of Ms. Hannah Abbott. She died last night around 7:00 in the girl's rest room on the 4th floor. I will not go into the details, but she WAS very brutally murdered, just like Ms. Anna, and Professor Snape. All the faces were white and sullen. One of them was a fake white and sullen.   
"Because of the horrifying events regarding this mass murder, Hogwarts will be holding a ceremony to pay tribute to the ones that lost their lives in senseless killing…"   
Harry shook his head.   
"Isn't it horrible?" He asked his friends.   
"Oh, it's most horrible." Hermione shook her head and looked at the Ravenclaw table, where Professor Flitwick was attracting some attention by cursing very loudly. "You know Harry," She said, turning around. "I was up last night reading about famous Wizarding Murderers, and I realized that a lot of them are mentally ill."   
"No, really?" Ron shook his head and looked at Dumbledore.   
"Are you going to eat that?" Harry asked Hermione, pointing at her breakfast.   
"I'm not very hungry. I ate too much last night studying."   
"Really?" Harry shook his head disbelieveinly.   
"Yes, really. Now, if you'll excuse me." She got up and left to get more orange juice. Ron raised a questioning eyebrow.   
"I'd look out for her." 

The Hospital Wing was cool and the curtains breezed softly with the wind from the open window. Josephine Sinatra was sitting on a comfortable bed viewing this, but her attitude was not so comfortable.   
"Get me more coffee you woman!" She screamed at Madame Pomfrey. The 7th years helping out quickly got some for her as Madame Pomfrey went over to her and put a hand on Sinatra's forehead.   
"Well, at least your fever's gone."   
"Leave me alone."   
"Josie, you have to come to terms-"   
"Shut up. I still taste blood in my mouth." That seemed to quite everyone up. Madame Pomfrey sighed.   
"There is going to be an open funeral tonight for the ones killed. Will you attend?"   
"Oh? So Severus is not entitled to his own funeral, then, eh?" Her voice was a little mad and sing-song like.   
"Well, that was an option but- it seems that most of his friends aren't willing to fund-"   
"Did you ask me?" Josie said in the same scary voice, drinking her coffee in big gulps.   
"Would you like to?"   
"No, I can't afford it you bitch!" Sinatra yelled and threw a screaming tantrum that lasted about 5 seconds. "BITCH! Get away from me! SHUT UP!" She threw her coffee on Madame Pomfrey's white robes.   
"Oh my!" She tried to take the cup away from Sinatra, but it wasn't working. The 7th years finally thought of a summoning charm and put her to sleep afterwards.   
"Madame Pomfrey, is she going to be okay?" Susan Bones bit her nails nervously, brown coffee stains on her yellow robe.   
"I don't know. Her mind- maybe she should be admitted to St. Mungos."   
This made the students whisper and gossip to themselves in a corner. The aging nurse just waved her wand to clean up the mess and tucked Josie into the bed.   
"Just be careful."   
The transfiguration classroom was very dark as Harry Potter sneaked into it.   
"Harry! Are you crazy!?!? This is NOT a good idea. You didn't ask Ron, either! This is dangerous!"   
"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" He turned and looked at Hermione. "Look, we don't want to fail, do we? I can't BELIEVE I left my wand in her office."   
"You could just skip the duel tonight!!! Listen Harry, Professor McGonagall is in her office tonight!"   
"It's completely dark, how do you know?"   
"She told us. 'I will be grading your test this evening.'"   
"Maybe she's in the faculty lounge."   
Hermione raised an eyebrow in the dark.   
"Oh shut up. Look, it's worth a shot."   
"And if she's in there?"   
"We'll wing it."   
"Fine. But I KNOW she's in there." The door in front of them suddenly creaked, and light came on in the office. The door behind them also started to open.   
"McGonagall!" A voice rang.   
"I told you!" Hermione whisper-screamed.   
"Oh great." Harry groaned, putting his head in his hands. Time to prepare for the worst. 

"I'm sorry, very sorry, to report the most tragic death of Ms. Hannah Abbott…" Dumbledore's voice rang in Ron's ears as he bent over his sheet of paper.   
Minerva McGonagall   
Severus Snape   
Jonathan Flitwick   
Josephine Sinatra   
Reubeus Hagrid   
Brussel Sprout   
Chloe Pomfrey   
Darlene Hooch   
Albus Dumbledore   
Argus Filch   
-------Sybill Trelawny   
Draco Malfoy   
Vincent Crabbe   
Loyle Goyle (I forgot his first name…)   
Pansy Parkinson   
Millencint Bulstrode   
Terry Boot   
Hannah Abbot   
Justin Finch-Fletchy   
Ernie McMillion   
Susan Bones   
Jason Avery   
Cho Chang   
Padma Patil   
Anna Indie   
Eloise McMigeon   
Lavender Brown   
Parvati Patil   
Seamus Finnigan   
Neville Longbottom   
Dean Thomas   
Hermione Granger   
Ronald Weasley   
Virginia Weasly   
Harry Potter   
He sighed and kept looking at it. Attackers, he thought. Anyone listed here. Victims.   
Indie   
Snape   
Sinatra   
Abbott   
There was a pattern, he was sure of it. Let's see.   
Ravenclaw   
Slytherin   
Ravenclaw   
Huffelpuff   
Ron gasped. He knew who he had to save, he just needed to get there now! 

**Okay, sorry, no gross stuff now... But you'll be SO surprised and grossed out next!!!**


	6. Unsuccessful

SNAP

**Snap**

By Geminigirlz #1 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Summary: A serial killer is in Hogwarts… Who is it? And who is it targeting?   
Author's Rambling: This is my VERY first attempt at something very dark. 

Enjoy the gore! 

**The transfiguration classroom was very dark as Harry Potter sneaked into it.**   
**"Harry! Are you crazy!?!? This is NOT a good idea. You didn't ask Ron, either! This is dangerous!"**   
**"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" He turned and looked at Hermione. "Look, we don't want to fail, do we? I can't BELIEVE I left my wand in her office."**   
**"You could just skip the duel tonight!!! Listen Harry, Professor McGonagall is in her office tonight!"**   
**"It's completely dark, how do you know?"**   
**"She told us. 'I will be grading your test this evening.'"**   
**"Maybe she's in the faculty lounge."**   
**Hermione raised an eyebrow in the dark.**   
**"Oh shut up. Look, it's worth a shot."**   
**"And if she's in there?"**   
**"We'll wing it."**   
**"Fine. But I KNOW she's in there." The door in front of them suddenly creaked, and light came on in the office. The door behind them also started to open.**   
**"McGonagall!" A voice rang.**   
**"I told you!" Hermione whisper-screamed.**   
**"Oh great." Harry groaned, putting his head in his hands. Time to prepare for the worst.******

**"I'm sorry, very sorry, to report the most tragic death of Ms. Hannah Abbott…" Dumbledore's voice rang in Ron's ears as he bent over his sheet of paper.**   
**Minerva McGonagall**   
**Severus Snape**   
**Jonathan Flitwick**   
**Josephine Sinatra**   
**Reubeus Hagrid**   
**Brussel Sprout**   
**Chloe Pomfrey**   
**Darlene Hooch**   
**Albus Dumbledore**   
**Argus Filch**   
**-------Sybill Trelawny**   
**Draco Malfoy**   
**Vincent Crabbe**   
**Loyle Goyle (I forgot his first name…)**   
**Pansy Parkinson**   
**Millencint Bulstrode**   
**Terry Boot**   
**Hannah Abbot**   
**Justin Finch-Fletchy**   
**Ernie McMillion**   
**Susan Bones**   
**Jason Avery**   
**Cho Chang**   
**Padma Patil**   
**Anna Indie**   
**Eloise McMigeon**   
**Lavender Brown**   
**Parvati Patil**   
**Seamus Finnigan**   
**Neville Longbottom**   
**Dean Thomas**   
**Hermione Granger**   
**Ronald Weasley**   
**Virginia Weasly**   
**Harry Potter**   
** He sighed and kept looking at it. Attackers, he thought. Anyone listed here. Victims.**   
**Indie**   
**Snape**   
**Sinatra**   
**Abbott**   
** There was a pattern, he was sure of it. Let's see.**   
**Ravenclaw**   
**Slytherin**   
**Ravenclaw**   
**Huffelpuff**   
** Ron gasped. He knew who he had to save, he just needed to get there now!******

** Harry quickly pushed himself and Hermione into a closet and closed the door breathlessly. The door banged open, and footsteps came in. Hermione whimpered next to him.**   
**"Harry? Who is that? Is it the killer?"**   
**"I don't know!!!"**   
** The door to McGonagall's office opened, and what sounded like heavy footsteps came out of the room.**   
**"Is she in there?" A girls voice sounded scared.**   
**"No, she's in the faculty room grading papers." A deep boom answered.**   
**"See, I told you Hermione!"**   
**"Oh shut up." She punched him on the shoulder and pressed her ear to the door.**   
**"Oh thank god." The girl paused. "So," She said. "Did you miss me?"**   
**"You know I did." There were some giggles and what sounded like passionate smooching (lol).**   
**"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick. Who is that?" Harry groaned softly.**   
**"I don't know. Sounds a little…disturbing." It did.**   
**"You're right. Are you sure we should be listening to this?"**   
**"Oh Harry, it's not like we're watching a dirty video."**   
**"NO, we're listening to one!!!!"**   
** There was a shuffling sound.**   
**"Did you hear something?" The man said.**   
**"No, just forget it."**   
**"Whatever." And back they go.**   
**"Look, um, we need to get out, so let's think of an exit. Could we blast a hole in the wall?"**   
**"Real inconspicuous Harry."**   
**"Do you have a better idea?"**   
**"No. Let's just wait. Who do you think that is?"**   
**"Obviously something that could get ANYONE expelled." More moans.**   
**"I can't even tell who it is."**   
**"Oh? Maybe it's your evil twin freakin' with Crabbe?"**   
**"HARRY!!!"**   
**"Hehe, sorry."**   
**"Oh just shut up."**   
**There was a pause.**   
**"Isn't there supposed to be a funeral tonight?"**   
**"Yeah, in about an hour."**   
**"Do you think they'll be finished?"**   
**"Hermione… Listen to them."**   
**"Okay, well, we'll just have to break out. There must be an escape hatch, come on!" Harry sighed and turned around, looking.**   
**"I think I found it Hermione!" It was an old-looking hatch.**   
**"Okay. You pull it."**   
**"Fine." He pulled and some dust came into the room.**   
**"It's totally dark down there Harry!!!"**   
**"What, do you propose we stay here?"**   
**"OH MY GOD!!!" A voice outside shrieked.**   
**"NO!!!" Hermione pushed him and jumped down. Harry recovered and shook his head.**   
**"Hermione?" No reply. "Hermione?" Oh god, this was just- BAD!!!**   
**"AHH!" Another scream from outside.**   
**"Don't think about falling, Don't think about falling, Don't think about falling, Don't think about falling!!!!!!!" Harry said to himself as he held his breath and jumped, hearing under him a horrifying scream.******

** Ron streaked down the hall, grabbing his wand and putting it in his hand. Corrider after corrider he ran until he came upon the Potions class. Ron tore in. Nobody.**   
**"Anyone here? Cho Chang? Anyone?" No reply.**   
**"No, this can't be… It can't…"******

** The couple in the Transfiguration classroom was enjoying themselves when there was a knock on the door.**   
**"Just great." The guy picked up his clothes and bolted into the office.**   
**"COME BACK HERE!!!" The girl sighed in frustration, trying to get her clothes on. Obviously, the visitor wasn't so courteous, and slammed open the door.**   
**"Ms. Chang?" Cho turned around quickly. A masked person dressed all in black was standing in the doorway. It closed the door and advanced toward her.**   
**"My my my, aren't we looking slutty today?" A strange voice came out.**   
**"Who are you?" Cho whispered, backing away, still completley naked. Behind her, she heard a window slam, her boyfriend from home had decided to make a run for it. Bastard.**   
**"Only the one here to kill you Ms. Chang."**   
**"What? Are you mental?"**   
**"Maybe, probably not." Cho gasped as it advanced toward her taking out a sharp ax made of glass. It took out another one made of metal.**   
**"You- you- you- PYSCHO!!!"**   
**The glass ax struck her perfect face, and Cho felt blood pouring down her face.**   
**"AHHH!!!" She screamed and tore across the room. Unfortunately, the killer cornered her and struck it's metal ax at her leg 5 times in a row, each with Cho yelling out a grotesque yell. Cho suddenly fell, her leg falling with her, and then it rolled across the room in a twisted array of flesh dangling on every which side. Blood was all around where it rolled. But that was nothing compared to the amount exploding out of the original wound. Cho couldn't even talk anymore, just gasp and hyperventalaite, whimpering softly.**   
** The killer swung the glass ax with all his might on her chest, and her breasts fell everywhere. The skin was all around her, leaving blood tracks on her flat stomach. But the fat was horrifying. It was everywhere. The killer took some with a gloved hand and stuffed it up her nose, and in her ears and mouth. Cho tried to shake her head, but the fat just got up her nose.**   
**"Now," The killer said. "My favorite part." It took the metal ax and swung it at her neck.**   
**Snap**   
**** ****

**So wut u think? Little extreme? Hehe...**


	7. Gryffin's Time

SNAP

**Snap**

By Geminigirlz #1 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

**Summary: A serial killer is in Hogwarts… Who is it? And who is it targeting?**   
**Author's Rambling: This is my VERY first attempt at something very dark.******

**Enjoy the gore! Once More! Cheer for Gryffindor!!!**

7 Hours Later,,, 

All the teachers were in the staff room, papers everywhere. Professor McGonagall's bun was loose and splaying all around her shoulders.   
"Cho Chang. I don't believe it." She muttered.   
"Minerva, just calm down, I think it's time to question the students.   
Harry sighed as he fell on his own bed. The journey in the cellar was a nightmare. He couldn't find Hermione until the very end, and by then, they were both so scared that they ran all of the way back to Gryffindor Tower. And what Ron told them. Cho Chang was dead. Well, he wasn't really sure if he believed it or not. No, he just couldn't be. Harry sat up again and went down to the common room. Ron and Hermione were doing their homework and chatting with their friends. Harry joined Ron.   
"I don't believe you."   
"What?"   
"Cho canNOT be dead. It just isn't possible."   
"Harry, ever heard of the term, naïve?"   
"Shut up."   
"I guess you just aren't over her."   
"I am, I'm just still concerned." Dean looked over at them.   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Nothing." Harry said quickly. "So, I heard you got a date with Parvati."   
"Yep. Took her long enough."   
"Good for you, Dean."   
There was a loud snapping noise as Professor McGonagall suddenly entered the common room and slammed the painting of the Fat Lady behind her.   
"Professor? What's wrong?" The students noticed her looking like crap.   
"I- I'm sorry to inform you that we will be having another funeral." There were gasps all around the room.   
"I told you." Ron muttered.   
"Cho Chang is dead. She was murdered in my-" She choked. "MY classroom last night. She was a great person, and her body is being prepared for the funeral as we speak, though I can't say-" She started wiping her eyes frantically and left.   
"Is Professor alright?" Hermione asked. Harry glared at her.   
"Cho just died and you think about someone who's crying? God, if I didn't know better Hermione, I'd say YOU were the killer!" There was a huge gasp. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.   
"How can you say that Harry? I thought you were my friend." She ran up the girls dormitory and Parvait and Lavender followed. Professor McGonagall glared at him feriouciously.   
"Mr.Potter, we will NOT, I repeat, NOT have that kind of accusing behavior here in the Gryffindor common room. Do you understand me?"   
"Yes ma'am."   
"Good." She looked around.   
"Now, will someone please tell me where the exit is?" 

Midnight…   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come, Dean?" Ron whispered.   
"Yeah, just leave me here."   
"Sure?"   
"Yes, I'm SURE!" He shook his head into his pillow and glared at Ron like 'leave me alone you freak' in a nice way.   
"Alright. Come one Neville." Neville looked scared but followed the boys.   
"Now, remember the plan. We split up and then look for Trelawny. She can't hide forever, and it IS Wizarding Fool's Day."   
"Ron, let's just hurry." Seamus rubbed his eyes and picked up his wand with his foot, gasping like a girl when he found out. The guys snickered.   
"Shut up."   
Harry waved to them.   
"Come on." The boys tip toed quickly out of the dormitory, leaving Dean with a kind of chilly feeling, like there was something wrong about leaving him here alone. Maybe he should've gone with them… There WAS a killer on the loose. Yes, that's right. HE should. Dean got up and put his clothes on, and looked in the mirror.   
"You're looking good, you're looking good today!" He sang softly to himself as he pointed to himself in a sad way in the mirror.   
The Common Room was completely empty, and Dean felt a little self-concious, but got out of the Tower and headed toward North Tower and Professor Trewlawny's home, where Ron said he would be. 

Ron Weasley was lost. Very very lost. He couldn't even find anything. Just one narrow hallway after another. This wasn't good at all. He felt a little scared, but didn't say anything, just kept going. It had to lead somewhere… 

Dean smiled to himself as he found the rope ladder to the classroom. He started up the stairs toward it, but suddenly felt a searing pain on his shoulder. He put his hand there, and felt something wet, BLOOD! Dean suddenly turned around and found himself face-to-face with a figure dressed up in black clothes.   
"Are-are-are-are-are-are-are-"   
"Are…?"   
"-you-you the k-k-k-killer?" He was so scared, he felt his heart beat and almost jump out of his rib cage.   
"Well, it would seem like it."   
Dean yelled out and tried to turn around, but soemthing, a knife was stuck to his shoulder. He gasped, and the knife fell out, going with the muscle and flesh that was one his shoulder. Dean screamed and tried to run, but the killer seemed to be in control of him, and turned him back toward it.   
"Don't try to hide from me. Who knows what'll happen?" Dean whimpered and tried to kick away, but this person was incredibly strong.   
"Aww, how cute." It took out a long pole with the sharpest end that Dean had ever saw.   
"No, please, spare me, I never did anything to you."   
"You'd be surprised." It jabbed the pole into his elbow, and Dean let out such a yell, it was almost a miracle no one heard him. Almost.   
Next the killer admired the pole for a second, and then stabbed Dean mercilessly all over him, in and out, the rouge blood trickling or spurting out in every direction. His black robes were now completley soaked with blood, and weighed so heavily on Dean's body, he could feel it flowing gently down the places in his body where they were any dark red holes. Finally, the killer seemed to have had enough fun, and took out the pole one last time. Dean couldn't even speak. He had noticed, however, that the killer had avoided stabbing all the important areas, heart, lungs, and liver. He was scared, so scared, he bit his lip to the bleeding point that almost matched the one on his ear and his cheek.   
The killer took out a long fishing line and murmured something, Dean wasn't sure. He WAS sure, though, of the fact that he couldn't see anything except red, and it was getting inside his eyes, which were burning. There was a loud whirring, and tons of metal spikes appeared on the fishing line. Dean groaned.   
"eh.."   
"Hmm? What was that?" It brought the spikes to Dean's neck, and his head suddenly popped off, letting out so much blood that it hit the killer smack in the face. The walls were lined with wet liquid that would not dry for a while.   
Dean's head hit the wall and bounced off. It rolled and bounced down the stair, leaving behind a long path of blood and parts of brain tissue. The expression was of the whites of Dean's eyes and his mouth open, leaving blood on his fractured cheek and jaw.   
The killer picked up the now back-to-normal fishing line. It pulled it, making a loud vibration. It chuckled.   
"Well what do you know." It said. "Snap."****

**Ummm, so what u think?**   
****   
****


	8. Finding

SNAP 

**Snap**

By Geminigirlz #1 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Summary: A serial killer is in Hogwarts… Who is it? And who is it targeting?**   
**Author's Rambling: This is my VERY first attempt at something very dark.**   
**This chapter is long-awaited...**

In 1 week… 

Neville Longbottom sat on his bed writing a letter to his grandmother.   
Dear Grandma,   
How are you lately? I'm sure you've heard of what's been going on around Hogwarts. I'm so scared, I actually peed in my pants when I heard that Dean had died. Did you know what happened? It was horrible. Harry's gonna take over and tell you all about it because I'm too scared to write it… 

A Week Ago… 

Professor Sybill Trewlawny headed up the North Tower to her classroom. Of course she would predict Harry's death today.   
She noticed something strange on the stairs. Blood, fresh blood. Could it be? She picked up her robe and started up the stairs. More and more blood greeted her, and suddenly, she tripped over something.   
"AHH!" She yelled and fell on the bloody floor. Something was on her leg.   
A……………….HEAD!!!!   
"OH MY FUCKIN' GOD!!!" She screamed, loosing control over her cool collected manner. Dean Thomas was stuck on her thigh, and blood was now on her light blue robes. Trelawny whimpered, and screamed a high pitched yelp, starting up the stairs.   
At the top, she sighed, and tried to call Dumbledore using the new Teacher Phones. There was one right next to the door of her classroom. Now if could just get there without looking down…   
"AUGHHHHH!!!! OH MY GOD!!! HELP!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" Her screams were muffled by the smallness of her corridor. A few moments later, Professor Flitwick came out of her classroom.   
"Sybill, hon? What's wrong?"   
"Jon? Why are you here?"   
"Looking for you. I took the fireplace way, so that annoying Princess Painting will stop flirting with me."   
"Oh." She collasped into his arms and cried. Flitwick looked down and felt like he was going to blow. Dean's severed body was on the floor, missing a head. Blood was flowing soothingly out of his neck, and had formed a sort of bath. His skin was completely white all over, and his eyes were only white. Scattered bits of flesh were laying in the little pools of blood. His neckbone was scattered around the edges of the walls, and were some of the only color in the room. Holes were all over his body, making Dean look like a broken jigsaw puzzle, and his organs were floating in the blood, very distinguishable.   
Flitwick couldn't control it. He always got like this in disgusting places. He vomited all over his girlfriends body. Needless to say, he was dumped. 

Present…   
Candles were lit all over the Great Hall. Hermione was biting her nails and looking at the coffins with a look of absolute fear in her eyes. Harry was no different. His face was deathly white and kept focusing on the coffin that was engraved   
Cho Chang   
Ron looked at his friends with worry. He was grieving, but thinking more. There had to be SOME sort of pattern. Or maybe not. Was the killer giving them clues? Well, yes. There was a note that appeared in the Great Hall yesterday with a picture of Dean on it.   
Dean, because that stupid 'You're looking good, you're looking good today' song annoyed me to hell because he sang that everywhere he went.   
Ron didn't really classify that as a clue. Cho Chang's which was,   
Because I know what you did, and I'll NEVER forgive you.   
It had to be her enemy or something. Ron looked up at the Enchanted Ceiling. Who could it be? There was a light tapping on his shoulder.   
"Ron?" Seamus cocked his head. "Are you feeling alright? You look at bit green."   
"It's just, how, it was. I'm not so great around dead people. I mean- you know." How could he explain to ANYONE how he was trying to secretly figure out who the killer was? They'd think it was him. And that certainly wasn't true. He looked over at Harry and Hermione again. They were in the same stance, but Harry was now looking at the grave of Dean Thomas. Ron noticed he was clutching his napkin very tightly. Hermione must've too, because she met his eye and took the napkin from Harry's hand.   
"You don't have to be violent." She told him, while looking like she might vomit.   
"I'm not. I'm just really mad."   
"We all are."   
"No, really?" He was looking furious now. Ron quickly came over to his side.   
"Calm down Harry. Being mad isn't going to bring any of them back."   
"Oh? So now you're my psychologist?" Harry banged his fists at the table. It shook and some people's drinks spilled. He then got up and yelled at the whole Great Hall. "So for 7 years, you have been teaching us how to KILL people? And you know what's REALLY sad? They didn't even use Avada Kedavra!!!! These people died for absoletly nothing. And the teachers didn't do anything to help and try to stop this. So you tell me." He paused, and took at deep breath. Professor McGonagall was eyeing him, but said nothing, just got up and started walking towards the Gryffindor table. Harry ignored this. "So you tell me. Who's the victim?" He kicked his chair aside and swept his food onto Hermione and Ron's laps. Dumbledore looked at him with pity, while McGonagall shook her head and tried to grab him.   
"LET ME GO!!!" Everyone in the Great Hall, including Draco Malfoy, jumped.   
"Mr. Potter. Why don't you calm down."   
"Why? For all I know you could be the killer!!! What, you're going to strangle me outside?!?!"   
"THAT IS ENOUGH MR.POTTER!!!" McGonagall tightened her grip on his arm. "If you expect me to let you go, then you go back to your seat and remain silent for the rest of the service. You won't honor anyone just by throwing a stupid temper tantrum!"   
Harry glared at her and went back to his seat. Hermione bit her nails and made room. Dumbledore waved his wand and the mess was instantly cleared up. The door opened, and a house elf came in.   
"Mr. Potter." He said quietly. "Perhaps you would feel better if your water was brought to you personally. It'll help you calm down, I think."   
The house elf smiled at Harry and handed him the cup. He looked at it suspiciously. Ron did, too.   
"I wouldn't drink that, Harry."   
"You're right." He put the goblet down. Dumbledore sighed.   
"Mr. Potter, no one poisoned you. If you fall in a faint, it's probably from fear. Drink the water, and you'll be fine."   
Harry still refused. By now, everyone in the Great Hall was looking at him, even the coffin holders. Finally, after 15 minutes, he picked it up and took a gulp. The house elf smiled up at him.   
"Hmm…" He murmured.   
"Are you still alive Potter?" McGonagall rolled her eyes.   
"Yes." He took another gulp, and another. And another, and another. Finally, the goblet was empty, and everyone sighed with relief. "Well, thank you. I guess I may have-" But he didn't get to finish. Harry's hands clutched his throat and started coughing. Ron gasped and picked up the cup and sniffed it. Nothing poisoness. Everyone was screaming, including the teachers. Dumbledore was coming over, but Ron wasn't looking at him or Harry. He was looking at the goblet. 

Madame Pomfrey was busy busy busy. Harry Potter was lying on a bed, still unconcious. Some 'real' doctors were busy examining him. On another bed was Josie Sinatra, who had gone to the service. She was busy looking through photo albums of no one that she knew. The nurse walked over to her.   
"Josie, do you want to go outside?" A muddy-haired head looked up.   
"No. I'm fine here." She turned her head towards Harry. "Is he dead, too?"   
"No. He's just unconcious." Madame Pomfrey sighed and brought over a small tray. "I noticed that you didn't eat very much today at dinner. So here, I made some of your favorite. Duck and cheesecake with cranberry juice."   
"I'm not hungry." The former teacher traced over a picture of someone.   
"Josie, I know that. But your body needs the nutrition. You haven't ate for days now hon." Sinatra grimaced.   
"Fine. Just this once." She picked up the cheesecake and fork and nibbled. Madame Pomfrey shook her head. That girl was impossible. Young and sweet before. How could she have fallen for an ill fellow like Snape?   
She walked over to the 'doctors'.   
"How's the boy doing?"   
"It's very strange. But- he seems to have had a nervouse breakdown."   
"From what?"   
"Maybe it's that ex-girlfriend was his that you were saying…" Pomfrey rolled her eyes. She had to practically scream that in his ear. "It wasn't the water. However, it wasn't very- natural that he fainted like this. He should recover soon." The 'doctor' took his wand. "If you were to ask me, though." He mentioned for his cronies to follow. "It seems as if someone put a spell on him. You don't choke during a nervous breakdown, and he'd already swallowed all of the water." 'Doctor' opened the door and Madame Pomfrey suddenly woke up.   
"Wait!" She called. "What spell do you think it was Doctor?" The doctor turned around.   
"Aren't you the one that's supposed to know?" He closed the door shut behind him. Josie Sinatra looked up from her cheesecake and suspiciously at Madame Pomfrey. She put her photo album aside and got up from her bed, putting down her plate. The nurse suddenly noticed and turned around.   
"Josie? Are you alright? Josie? Josie?"   
"I'm fine." She felt her way around the room weakly. "Where's my wheelchair?"   
"Oh Honey, you're not ready for that. Stay in your bed for a few days."   
"No. What's happened to Harry Potter?" This took Madame Pomfrey by surprise.   
"Well, he choked at the service, don't you remember?"   
"No." There was some silence.   
"Here Josie, let me help you back to your bed. Lay there and take a nap. I promise that when you wake up, you'll be fine and you'll see Severus in your dreams…"   
"Really?"   
"Yes, you will."   
"Okay." She snuggled into the covers and Madame Pomfrey tucked her in.   
"I promise." 

Ginny Weasley sniffed softly, holding a bright red hankerchief.   
"Ginny, he's not dead or anything." Hermione took the hankerchief out of Ginny's hand. "Harry'll live. He always does anyway." She sighed and paced around the room.   
"Can I go see him Hermione?"   
"It's 2 o'clock in the morning Ginny. He was let out at 6:00 tonight."   
"Oh, so he's resting?"   
"Yes, he is."   
"Good." Ginny stood up and walked towards her dormitory. "Thanks Hermione, for cheering me up. You're a good friend." She smiled and shut the door behind her. Hermione wringed her hands together and cried. Everything was falling apart. Her grades, because she had already been accepted into The International Wizarding Grad-School for the Ministry of Magic. Ron had told her to blow her grades. Harry had just looked at her nervously and scratched his head, saying that she should decide. Some decision. 

**_I was gonna make this chapter longer with another death, but you can't have TWO disgusting parts in one chapter! ;)_**   



	9. Two... Think So?

SNAP 

**Snap**

By Geminigirlz #1 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Summary: A serial killer is in Hogwarts… Who is it? And who is it targeting?**   
**Author's Rambling: This is my VERY first attempt at something very dark.**   
**This chapter is long-awaited...Again**

**_2 Murders!!!!!!!_**   
**__** **__**

Millicent Bulstrode strode (gotta luv my puns) across the empty halls, fearing Filch. It was late, but a job had to be done. She looked under her robes. A red strapless muggle dress. Time to meet Professor Littick, the Anatomy of Magic teacher, for her failing grade.   
She quickly looked behind her, and sighed. This killer thing was getting to her even more than Filch. How SCARY!!! She had gone out secretly with Dean Thomas in 6th year, but that was short and not very significant in her (slutty) life.   
There, the office. Millicent wiggled her head and took a deep breath. Time for that A+. She placed her hands on the doorknob and turned. Locked? But, how could that be? She tried again, hoping not to make too much noise.   
"UGH!" Millicent kicked the door, and something fell out of the hinge. "Huh?" She put down and picked it up. There was a picture of Professor Littick on hit, and an inscription on the side:   
Everyone knows what you do   
She gasped. They knew. But- that meant- she could get expelled!!! Millicent clutched the picture and bit her lip. The killer, it was here. It killed Littick. It could kill her.   
"No, that can't happen Millicent. Not after someone likes your 290 pounds…" She backed away from the door, just as the handle jiggled.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked like she had never before, and felt something give out in her throat. She clutched it, choking. Her voice, it was gone. She mouthed 'Help', but no one heard. Millicent's eyes widened and she tore down the hall. The door behind her opened, but she didn't look back. She couldn't. Her big legs couldn't go far enough, though, and she tripped, falling flat on her face. The footsteps behind her were getting louder, but not faster. Millicent pushed herself up and ran again, tearing down the halls, out of breath, wanting to scream help. The person behind her was getting nearer, and she couldn't- wouldn't run anymore. What was the use?   
She turned around and opened her mouth. Silence came out, but her mind was blowing up with screams. A person dressed in a dark costume was there, with a knife in its hands. The killer.   
'Millicent Bulstrode,' she thought to herself, 'You are going to make it. Just run.' It was a dead end. 'Okay, so you aren't going to make it. Just think of happy things…' The killer's hand clutched her throat. Millicent couldn't breathe. She tried to push it away, but it wasn't working. She finally heard something in her neck go,   
Snap   
And then she felt nothing.   
"Don't think I'll go THAT easy on you. Just you wait." A strange voice came out of what looked like a ski mask and a gas mask combined.   
The killer took the knife and stabbed it in her stomach.   
"I'll make you throw up at the sight of yourself." It whispered nastily in her ear. Millicent just stared, her head propped up against the wall. She couldn't feel anything, nothing at all… Suddenly, her mouth became an O. The killer took his arm and pushed it in her stomach, taking out a handful of Fat.   
"Look at this Millicent, you're thin! But, thinness DOES came with a price." Millicent tried to whimper, but a   
"hie" came out instead. She wished she could move. The killer kept taking out more and more fat, until blood came gushing out, spilling all over the gray stone floor.   
"Aww…"   
Millicent shook her head, or as much of it as she COULD shake, and bit her tongue with all her might.   
The killer took the knife and gashed her arms, taking out more fat and blood. It looked like someone had split her in half, and the open wound looked like a gargantuan paper cut. Her tongue was bleeding, she could taste it.   
"Now Millicent," The killer stood up. In it's fist was a handful of Fat. "I'm sure you want to make a last confession before you die, right?" She said nothing, but her tongue felt a little funny, numb? No.   
"No? Alright then, let's get started-" The killer looked at her strangely, or what she thought looked like it. It's head tilted to one side.   
Millicent was SURE that her tongue felt numb.   
Suddenly, her teeth dropped from her tongue to her gums. Something gagged her and fell out her mouth. Half of her tongue. Blood seeped into the black robes and in seconds her tongue changed from red to a pure white, and you could see the tiny taste buds and contours of the flesh, all a silky white and dead. Millicent's mouth filled with blood, and she spit it all out. It wouldn't stop, it was filling her mouth with a horrible salty flavor and getting down her throat, choking her. Gargle after gargle, the red juices came. And soon, she couldn't taste it anymore. The killer knelt down by her and took out a spiky sphere, placing it just above her body, but it seemed to want to wait. Millicent could now smell it, the thick liquid was getting up her nose and down her mouth and up her nose again. The floods of blood wouldn't stop. She finally opened her mouth, and the remains of the tongue were there. It was bloody, but wrinkly and soggy. The muscle was peeking out, and the textures of the inside of the tongue was all there. Line after line of muscle and blood. Millicent felt woozy. She didn't even notice as the killer took the mace away and walked towards the entrance of the hall and swung it at her heart. Her insides flew with unstoppable force at the sides of the wall, and slid down softly and wobblingly as the killer walked away. It shook its head as the chain on the mace hit the floor and made a noise that sounded like,   
Snap   


1 Week Later… 

A door creaked open.   
"C'in." A deep voice boomed. A girl came in carrying a box of doggy treats.   
"Hi Hagrid!" Hermione took off her scarf and set it on a hook by the door. "I brought these for Fang."   
"WOOF!!!" Fang attacked the box and started munching.   
"So how's it goin' n' Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked, getting up to make tea. "Did they figure out who wa' killin' ever'one?"   
Hermione shook her head and took out a pot and some cups.   
"No, but Professor Dumbledore told people that if they told him who it was or gave him a clue…"   
"Rewards?"   
"Yeah." The tea boiled softly in the back. There was some silence, and Hagrid sighed deeply.   
"It's jus' horrible. WHY wou' anyone do this?"   
"I don't know… Maybe… Maybe they feel like- like they need to."   
"Wha'?"   
"Well, during the summer, I visited my Aunt Sally. She's a muggle psychologist. And she was telling me about the minds of serial killers."   
"Seria' Killers?" Hagrid looked scared. Hermione laughed.   
"Oh, not ones that SHE met. You know what? She told me that they usually have been a little- messed up their whole life. Like, mental problems…"   
Hagrid chuckled and went over to the stove, taking the kettle of tea.   
"I guess yer' think' I migh' be the kill'r', eh?"   
"What, Hagrid? NO!!!"   
"It's alrigh' Hermione." He poured some tea for the both of them and took a gulp of his. "Ya' migh' think I'm it. People do."   
"I'm sorry Hagrid, maybe I'm just a little slow these days. Everything's been so- confusing." She took a quiet sip and looked at her watch. "Oh no. Everyone has to back at Hogwarts before 6:00. It's 5:45. Um, I'll stay for about 5 more minutes."   
"Sure. So, wad'ya wanna talk ta' me abou'?"   
"I'm just really confused Hagrid. What's happening? Why?" She sighed and put her head between her hands. "Do you think someone's trying to get revenge?" Hermione drank the rest of her tea and got her jacket from the hanger, standing at the door, waiting for Hagrid's answer. He didn't say anything for a while, and then, finally, shook his head and whispered,   
"Ya' know what they sa' Hermione… Revenge is the sweete' weap'n."   
2 O'clock A.M… 

Ron and Harry came down the stairs of the boy's dormitory. Hermione was sitting on a big puffy sofa in the middle of the room, her face to the fire. Noticing them, she waved her hand and the boys came over.   
"What was so important that you had to make us come here this late Hermione?" Ron complained, yawning loudly.   
"Shh!!!" Hermione put a finger to her lips and glared at him. She turned to Harry.   
"I was in the restricted section of the library with your invisibility cloak yesterday."   
"THAT'S were it went!" Harry looked annoyed.   
"You'll thank me when you hear this." The boys scooched toward the book. "Listen. I read that a long time ago, there was something in Hogwarts that was similar to this."   
"Really?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "So how come Binns hasn't talked about it yet?" Hermione grinned at this comment.   
"This is why, listen." She pressed her face to the small print.   
"Hogwarts School was peaceful, quiet. Suddenly, in a cold October night, a boy crept into the room of Transfiguration teacher Professor Fiona Kepple. The boy brutally murdered her and buried her remains in the school kitchen. The house elves found the body the next morning, horrified.   
2 days later, another teacher, the Charms teacher, was killed. Professor Gina Hade. She was also viciously murdered and buried. This one was buried in a cauldron of the Potions teacher.   
The potions teacher, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, the Astronomy teacher, the Divination teacher, the Anatomy of Magic teacher, the Arithmancy teacher, the Muggle Studies Teacher, and the History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns, were also killed.   
The last one in the killer's track was a 7th year girl named Ophelia Carson. The experts say that the reason the killer killed her was because she was the prettiest girl in the whole school and she would not like him. This horrible person decided to take revenge and one night, he did. He went into Ophelia's room and brutally raped her to death. The next day, Hogwarts found out who did it and resolved it in a secret manner so that no one would have to know what happened. They diagnosed him with a rare mental disease and sent him to St. Mungo's for 15 years. When the boy emerged as a man, he still had a little of the disease. Doctors say that it is just a temporary excitement (no, not that way, sicko) disease, and would not do harm.   
This man later became the great Albus Dumbledore who accomplished many great things... 

  
"It goes on." Hermione told them. She closed the book and stuffed it in a box. "It's Professor Dumbledore's biography that was printed about 10 years ago."   
Ron nodded. But it didn't make sense. How could it be Dumbledore? The clues were in the wrong spot. Something was still missing. What? 

Professor Sybil Trelawny was brewing tea in her upstairs office. A breeze blew in the open window, and she shivered, reaching for her cloak. The window rattled a bit as she closed it and sighed, pouring herself some.   
In front of the teacher was a heavy book that she had gotten from the Library just today. The pages were worn and crinkly at the edges, but she didn't care. Trelawny had been just dying to get her hands on this. She reached over and lit 5 candles for light, content.   
Trelawny pushed open the heavy cover and blew the dust off the first few pages. Perfect, just like she wanted it. Outside, the wind howled and raged against her tower, blowing at her windows with explicable force.   
"Oh for goodness sakes." The middle aged teacher got up and muttered something at the window. It stood still. She then closed the blinds, making the room considerably darker. But it was better for her this way.   
Back to the book. Trelawny started reading and adjusted her glasses. Was her vision really getting so much worse? No. The room was darker. One of the candles blew out.   
"Who cares." Trelawny muttered, and went back to the book, goggling at the things in there.   
"Wow…" She whispered, squinting to read it better. Was it darker again? Yes, another candle blew out. Bad omen. The woman lit them back up and looked around the room.   
"Anyone here?" She whispered.   
"No one." A voice replied. Trelawny gasped and jumped about 3 feet.   
"Who's there? Who are you? Are you the killer?" She whimpered and went toward the light, seeking its warmth.   
Suddenly, something bashed maniacally against her head. Trelawny screamed and fell to the ground in a heap. She could just make out a figure dressed in dark…green. Just like her curtains.   
"Who knows anymore." The candle in its hand was still lit, and it held it close to the teacher's face. "Hot enough?" Only a slight wheezing sound came out. Trelawny was so scared, she could barely breathe, only look into the mask. It was green and there were 2 tiny holes for eyes… She couldn't make out the color.   
"Help…" Her eyes filled with tears and the victim struggled to get up. The killer didn't do anything, just watched, the candle always following her face.   
"What are you going to do with me?" She gasped.   
"You'll see." It paused. "Say Sybil, you'll look so much prettier with your glasses off, don't you agree?"   
No answer.   
"I SAID DON'T YOU AGREE!!!!" It slammed her against the wall and tore her glasses off. Trelawny couldn't see. Only blurs of green and some light.   
"Y-y-y-y-yes."   
"Good." It held the candle to her face, burning her.   
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed in pain and writhed her face around, only to have the flickering flame graze her all over.   
"Doesn't it feel great?"   
Trelawny didn't answer. Couldn't answer. The fire, the candle, the flame, was burning all all over. Hot, hot, pain. Worse than anything she ever felt before. It was entering her face and searing into her skin with the force of a million needles crawling it's way into her flesh.   
And her skin, it was falling all around her, melting off. Tiny pieces were slowing trickling down her face. The rest was raw, pink skin, which was also being burnt. The blood was vivid, sparkling in the immense glow of the light.   
"Feel good?"   
Still no answer. It shoved her off the wall and threw the candle towards the window. The curtains slowly curled up around the edges, going up in flames. Trelawny didn't see this. She could only feel a horrifying pain in her eye. Ripping it's way into the front of her brain. She couldn't breathe. Trelawny felt herself rising. Then she felt warmth. And then she fell.   
"AUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and ignored the dead, wet skin blowing off of her lips when she did so. The flames were licking her back, her neck, already burnt. Her clothes were on fire, and she felt the hotness rising up her arms and legs and body. It was cooking her raw. Trelawny felt like she was exploding, or slowly melting into a heap of nothing, which she was. And there was dripping everywhere on her body, slowly spreading into a terrifying feeling of her body leaving her. She was leaving herself.   
The figure just shook its head, which was turned away, and muttered,   
"She had it coming…" It grabbed the book and placed it carefully into the flames.   
  



	10. Eye in a Storm- not of

**Snap**

By Geminigirlz #1 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Summary: A serial killer is in Hogwarts… Who is it? And who is it targeting?**   
**Author's Rambling: This is my VERY first attempt at something very dark.**   
**This chapter is long-awaited...Again But I hope you enjoy!**   
  
**__**

A week later…   
The cold winter air blew fiercely into the faces of the Hogwarts students trampling to the gravesite of Professor Trelawny. Her friends didn't volunteer to bury her in her home, so the body was buried by Snape instead. Everyone was there, even Josie, resting under a ton of covers. She was drinking some tea that cooled down instantly. Snow swirled around them, making patterns on the black cloaks. A faint crunch could be heard as Seamus Finnagin went over the the grave and placed some flowers.   
"I never really like her…but I guess she was okay…" He sighed, making a puff of smoke evaporate into the chilliness.   
Ron leaned against an old tree that creaked uneasily, and took out his list from yesterday. He had added more, and copied it onto another sheet of paper in his dormitory. This one was for Trelawny. 

Minerva McGonagall   
Severus Snape   
Jonathan Flitwick   
Josephine Sinatra   
Reubeus Hagrid   
Brussel Sprout   
Chloe Pomfrey   
Darlene Hooch   
Albus Dumbledore   
Argus Filch   
-------Sybil Trelawny   
Draco Malfoy   
Vincent Crabbe   
Loyle Goyle (I forgot his first name…)   
Pansy Parkinson   
Millencint Bulstrode   
Terry Boot   
Hannah Abbot   
Justin Finch-Fletchy   
Ernie McMillion   
Susan Bones   
Jason Avery   
Cho Chang   
Padma Patil   
Anna Indie   
Eloise McMigeon   
Lavender Brown   
Parvati Patil   
Seamus Finnigan   
Neville Longbottom   
Dean Thomas   
Hermione Granger   
Ronald Weasley   
Virginia Weasly   
Harry Potter 

Professor,   
I'll find out. 

Ron muffled his mouth with his scarf and placed it carefully into a metal box, locking it tightly.   
"What's that?" Hermione came from behind him, fully clad in black and veiled up to her eyes to block out the cold. Her normally cool brown ones were reddish and watery. Ron guessed it was from the wind.   
"Just a little present."   
Like all the other bodies, Trelawny's was a closed casket. He was glad, too. Rumor had it that she was burnt. Of course, when Millicent Bulstrode and Professor Littick's wife and children came, they left without a funeral. The parents did promise to accept the gifts some students have given Millicent. Littick received a pair of panty hose and bra. Not to mention a paper that he had graded 'wrongly'. His wife said nothing.   
Ron knelt by the grave and placed it by the casket in the ground. The shovelers gave him a look but waited for him to finish before putting in the dirt. Ron looked over at Dumbledore, reading from a passage to the remaining students. Lavendar and Parvati looked away, they had headed back to the school in tears after 5 minutes.   
"Ahem." Dumbledore finished and cleared his throat. "There will be a service tonight at 8:00 sharp for the loss of a loved one-" He glanced quickly at Flitwick, who had stood by the grave staring at the school for the past 2 hours. "I hope you will be there, please, show your respect to one of our great teachers."   
Terry Boot narrowed his eyes.   
"What about Professor Littck? And Millicent? Do they not deserve this? You know, Anna didn't get this kind of treatment either."   
"Mr. Boot, Anna wasn't-"   
"Cremated to death? No. But- I just wish-"   
Harry went over and patted Terry on the shoulder. He then looked over and at Ron and walked there.   
"People are going mental."   
"Tell me about it."   
Harry sighed and shook his sleeves. Light flakes of snow flew everywhere, barely distinguishable from the rest of the storm.   
"Maybe we should go inside." He suggested. "It's cold enough to freeze a polar bear out here. Come on Ron, you'll catch cold."   
"Hold on."   
"Sure."   
Ron went to the bench where he put his bag and picked it up. Hermione had come and was standing next to Harry, whispering something.   
"Alright." He nodded and waved to Ron. "Come on!"   
"I'm coming!" Ron trudged over, now almost knee deep in snow. Pansy, Eloise, and a few of the short kids looked like they were going to get buried. In fact, they were almost wading back to Hogwarts. Suddenly, he fell over.   
"RON!" He heard someone yell. Who? Ron put his arms up and tried to get over the snow. It was up to his waist. So much, he couldn't even see. There were screams everywhere, and a shovel went flying into the air. It hit the creaky tree, which shook dangerously 3 times. Ron panicked and waded, looking for someone. There were muffled yells, and he felt himself pulling a blue Ginny from the ground.   
"R-r-r-r-ron…" Her teeth chattered and she clung to him.   
"Hold on." He felt the ground suddenly shake, and what seemed like 1000 pounds of snow fall everywhere. Ron turned around. The tree had collasped. A branch flew off and hit him in the head. Ron felt woozy, but felt wall, Hogwarts wall! He ran his hand across it, smelling blood and started to find his way back. Who hadn't made it? Was there screams he heard behind him? Ron shooks his head and held on to Ginny, who was whimpering.   
"Just hold on Ginny, we'll make it…" In his head, he thought, 'If we're lucky'. 

Seamus flew against something, he didn't know what, and yelled out. Girls everywhere were screaming bloody murder and scrambling across the snow. Seamus struggled up and looked around, stomping slowly up to the castle. The screaming was starting to cease, was everyone alright? He couldn't see anything, and tripped. Was it, wood? It was from the tree that fell down a few minutes ago. That means I'm not far from Hogwarts, he thought and tried to see. The snow was literally falling down in clumps. The next thing Seamus felt was being pulled up, and then, it was black. 

Parvati came running down the stairs with Lavendar at her side. At the front door were hundreds of students struggling to get up. The dry ones that didn't go to the funeral were all helping out.   
"Do you see Seamus?" Lavendar asked, biting her lip.   
Parvait scanned the door.   
"No, but we'll find him. Come on." She went to a shivering 5th year and helped pull her up into a hospital bed.   
"Be careful that you don't catch hypothermia, alright?" The girl nodded, shivering.   
"I'll take care of this." Madame Pomfrey smiled at Parvati and whispered something, making the hospital bed glide down the hall and into the Hospital Wing. "It's a good thing you're helping out Parvati. Everything's so hectic." She wiped sweat from her brow and hoisted Neville from the ground.   
"Oh, you poor thing, here." She handed him a towel, but Neville couldn't even pick it up.   
"I'll help you Madame Pomfrey, go to other kids."   
"Thank you Parvati. Now Hillary…"   
Parvati sighed and looked pitifully at Neville.   
"You must be feeling pretty bad." She helped Neville onto the bed and wiped his face. "You know, I just KNEW that something like this was going to happen."   
"M-m-m-maybe." His teeth chattered dangerously as Parvati pressed a small blue button on the bed.   
"Off you go!" Neville sped off toward the Hospital Wing.   
Lavendar came running up to her.   
"Guess what? They found Seamus. Professor McGonagall found him trying to get back!" She pointed to a blue boy wrapped completley in towels.   
"Back off everyone!" McGonagall slammed Seamus on a bed and pushed him to the Hospital Wing. She turned to Professor Sprout.   
"He had marks everywhere, I wonder- do you think-"   
"I don't know." She sighed. "I'll get in touch with his parents. This has got to stop, we won't even had enough coffins in the end!" She turned and went up towards the owlrey. "If there's anyone else that's-"   
"I'll let you know."   
Over them, the Enchanted Ceiling twinkled with shining stars, the end of a storm- perhaps? Or was it just the eye? 

**_I have decided on the killer... Let it take it's course, everyone._**


	11. Tasty

**Snap**

By Geminigirlz #1 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Summary: A serial killer is in Hogwarts… Who is it? And who is it targeting?**   
**Author's Rambling: This is my VERY first attempt at something very dark.**   
**Again, it's been a while my friends, but this is good.******

**WARNING:**   
**EXTREME GORE**   
  


Ron opened his eyes. Light greeted him, as well as a face.   
"Hmph! Good to see you're awake." Madame Pomfrey gave him a stern but concerned look as the groggy boy tried to get up.   
"What happened?" He asked, shaking his head.   
"You were caught in that god-awful storm. We found-"   
"Ginny! What happened to Ginny?" Ron came to life, looking around for a sign of his sister.   
"Ginny is quite fine. She just got out of the hospital about 4 days ago."   
Ron was confused.   
"Then how long have I been in here?"   
"About 3 weeks." She got up from her kneel and went to get him some water. Ron looked around. There was Pansy Parkinson, still in here, and still unconcious. She was hooked up to a magical breathing respirater. Professor Sinatra was still here, but up and reading a book.   
"Did I miss anything, then?"   
The nurse turned around from a round table.   
"Not really. N.E.W.T.S. are in 2 weeks, but I figure you'll have plenty of time to catch up." She smiled at him and gave him a cup of warm water. "Your friends were very concerned about you. They'll probably come tonight after they hear you're up."   
That's right.   
"How are Harry and Hermione?"   
"They're fine! Came back in a shock, frozen, no doubt. We helped them, and those two were up and moving in a couple of days."   
"Then what happened to me?" Ron took a sip of the water. Madame Pomfrey bit her lip and took a deep breath.   
"Well, it's like this." 

A Little Recollection from a Couple of Weeks Ago…   
(A Hogwarts 3rd Person View) 

The Killer quickly locked the door behind it. It then lit a candle and looked around. Pictures were scattered all over the place on the floor, written sloppily on. No, it wouldn't do. The killer picked them all up and threw them in the garbage, lighting fire to it… Yes… that was the way to do it….everyone would have a nice surprise tonight. Sighing, it took off it's mask and rubbed it's sweaty face. Someone was going to go search for them if the killer didn't return quickly enough. It changed and crept away from a secret passage in the closet. 

Terry Boot was picking nonchanantly at his food when suddenly Harry Potter slammed his tray next to his.   
"Harry? Are you- alright?"   
"Terry, tell me the truth." Harry looked at him seriously.   
"What are you talking about Harry?"   
"I'm going to make this brief. But- yesterday, I was getting some of Ron's things to him, just in case he wakes up, when I found something quite interesting."   
"Really? And how I would I tie into this?"   
Harry glared, but Terry was sweating a little, still shocked..   
"Listen, I found a notebook with all the 'suspects' of these murders, according to Ron."   
"So?"   
"And there were notes, too. He took notes (rare thing…) on the behavior of all the suspects."   
"So what are you trying to say to me? You think I killed all those people?"   
"No, you didn't kill ALL those people. But according to Ron, and I agree with this, you killed Anna."   
"WHAT!?!?!" Terry got up so quick that his chair fell over. "How could you think of such a thing you dumbass bastard! I loved her!"   
Harry put his hands up.   
"I'm not saying that you didn't. But when I found the notebook I DID study you a little just to see if what Ron wrote was true, and it was true. Do you want-"   
BAM.   
A punch landed on Harry's nose quite forcefully, and he fell back, clutching it. Screams were heard across the Great Hall, and McGonagall dragged Terry away by his ear.   
"What's going on here?"   
"Harry!" Hermione rushed over. "What happened? Oh no, you didn't…"   
"Didn't WHAT, Ms Granger?"   
Hermione recovered pretty quickly and lied with grace.   
"Get into another one of his strange tempers. It's the whole Cho died, Ron's in the Hospital thing Professor, really getting to him…"   
"Oh." McGonagall let Terry go. "Boys, I have a lot to do, and we're trying to get the school back in order. Frankly, I don't have time to meddle in dumb fights between 7th years, so a week's detention both of you and just go. I have to meet Professor Dumbledore and discuss something."   
Harry shook his head and got up, wiping some blood off his nose.   
"Professor no! There's going to be- I mean- Ron left- I-" He stood there dumbly and turned around to Hermione.   
"Christmas Break begins tomorrow, everyone will be going to Hogsmeade, right?"   
She nodded, and Terry stared blankly at the wall.   
"I'm going to go to Madame Pomfrey for my nose, but when I get back, we have to discuss what we're going to do tomorrow. The suspects will be narrowed, I suppose."   
"I suppose so Harry…"   
Everyone was quiet, and then started talking again. Hermione settled herself next to Lavendar and picked at her ham when a cool draft blew into the room. Everyone looked around, but nothing was there, the windows were locked and the ghosts werent' moving. Another draft. Lavendar put up her arms and screamed as pictures suddenly flew in, cutting through the wind and landing at appropriate tables. Hermione saw Flitwick reach over and pick up Trelawny's with tears in his eyes. She averted her eyes and comforted a shaking Lavender. 

Hermione bit her lip nervously as she paced back and forth across the common room.   
"Why are you so nervous Hermione?" Ginny looked up from her book.   
"Don't you think it's cold in here?"   
"A little, why don't you try moving closer to the fire?" She suggested, and got up. "Hermione, are you alright? I know you wanted to go home for Christmas (or Hannukah, I don't know!) this year, but- you can go later…"   
"Thank Ginny, I appreciate it. Anyway, it's getting late, we can go visit Ron tomorrow, but you should turn in."   
"You're right."   
They gathered their things and headed up the girls dormitory. 

In the Slytherin Common room, everyone was still up and gazing at a stone sculpture. Malfoy sighed.   
"So what are we really doing here?"   
"Thinking about Milicent, Draco." Jason Avery shook his head and sneered. "Sure, she was a blubbermouth, but we all miss her. You know what this death means, don't you?"   
"What?" Malfoy said sarcastically.   
"It's anyone's game. All houses have had murders, all teachers. So who is it? One of us?"   
"SHUT UP AVERY!" Pansy Parkinson cuffed him on the neck.   
"OW!"   
"Does that hurt? Good. Why are you blaming us? Huh? No one in Slytherin is a KILLER goddamn it! Why don't you take you stupid little mind games to some mental institution in the Arcitic and burn in hell!"   
Malfoy raised an eyebrow and left. No one noticed. 

He wandered around the school, surprised no one had seen him, and went out the front door. The lake shined brillantly from the moon, and Malfoy suddenly thought that he heard a splash. Was it a mermaid? How RARE! He walked slowly to the lake and looked. Yes, there was someone there, but not a mermaid. Someone dressed completely in what looked like extra-thick things. Muggles would call it scuba gear, and it had just started selling in Diagon Alley the summer before last. But Malfoy's family of course wouldn't go near that store, so he didn't know.   
The person got out and saw him, apparently and started walking towards him. Malfoy's eyes flashed WARNING and he started to run.   
"Petrificus Totalus!" His whole body froze in one spot and fell like a stick to the ground.   
"Damn!" He muttered. The strange person came over and sat down next to him.   
"Draco Malfoy." A weird voice said. It sounded distorted. Malfoy moved his eyes and saw that the person was now dressed in black robes, but still had a mask on. "Malfoy, you know who I am?"   
"N-no." He mumbled through closed lips.   
"I'm the person everyone's trying to figure out. The savage, the ravenager. What a bunch of lies. I haven't killed everyone-yet. But you know what else? I was reading something the other night, something I tore out of Trelawny's book."   
Malfoy gave a terrified grunt.   
"A carnivorus spell. Interesting, no? See, I'm been feeling a bit under the weather lately, and I saw that replenishing your body of neccesary nutrients heals it. So I thought, why not?" It smirked beneath the mask and reached to pull off it's mask. "No one to save you now Malfoy." It licked it's lips and grinned. Malfoy couldn't see the face, but he couldn't make out the voice much, still. But he DID realize that what the killer was going to do. He desperately tried to move, but couldn't.   
The killer slowly undressed him until he was completely naked. Draco gulped.   
"Just like Ms. Chang…" It opened it's mouth and Malfoy made a strange scream. 4 fangs protruded that were about a foot long each. It sunk the fangs into his right leg and bit down.   
"AREUGHHH!" He tried to talk. The killer ripped away his leg, it's teeth dripping with Malfoy's fat and muscle, the rest in between them. It chewed in his face, the skin breaking down juicily in it's mouth, the molars grinding it relentlessly. It took another bite of his leg, this time the bone. Malfoy's mind exploded and his heart was beating too fast. He tried to take deep breathes, but couldn't open his mouth.   
The killer grinded the bones into bits and pieces, some of it dropping on Malfoy's face. It was sharp, the pain…   
It wiped it's mouth and smiled.   
"Quite tasty. But I wonder…" It clawed his arm and the veins in it burst, sending blood flying everywhere, staining even more those long, white fangs. The killer licked the wound and the gushing blood ran into the lake, ruining the stillness. It sucked at a piece of muscle until it came out, the grinned as it took it and opened Malfoy's mouth, sticking it in there.   
Malfoy felt nauseous and vomited, but it wouldn't go out his mouth. He swallowed it, and some ran out his nose. The killer licked it away hungrily and finished feasting on his arm. His hand was in the killer's hand, except that his hand was off of his arm. The killer sucked on all the fingers before jerking all of them off and crunching them, and as it did, blood squirted out the sides of it's mouth.   
"Think of happy things…" He thought, and couldn't. All he could think of was the excruxiating pain everywhere on his body.   
The killer frowned.   
"It's not fun to eat you when you're not cooperating. Why don't I…" It smiled and picked up his head. It's fangs sank into his skull as Malfoy went limp in it's grasp. He was dead. The killer ripped off his skull and lapped up the juices of his brain, sucking and burying it's face in it. Next, it took the skin from his head and chewed it thoughtfully, tasting the nice bitter and salty flavor.   
"Hmm." It took a bite of Malfoy's liver. Disgusting juices squeezed out and on the killer's robes. It took the juices out and tore the liver to pieces, then swallowed it whole, savoring the taste.   
And so it worked, until Malfoy was nothing more than some bones, blood, robes, and a Slytherin Badge with 'Prefect, Draco Malfoy' on it.**__**

**_Well, I hope you got the meaning of this chapter...... And did you REALLY expect me to show it eating Malfoy's *ahem*?_**   
**_Also, I'm EXTREMEMLY busy these days. I don't have extra chapters at ease, and I typed this up today. So just be waiting, Author's Blocks are like sleep to me. Comes too often...._**


	12. Revenge for Padma

**Snap**

By Geminigirlz #1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Summary: A serial killer is in Hogwarts… Who is it? And who is it targeting?**   
**Author's Rambling: This is my VERY first attempt at something very dark.**   
**Again, it's been a while my friends, but this is good.******

**WARNING:**   
**EXTREME GORE**

Okay, so I know it's been forever, but I've been lazy, I"m sorry. You should really like this one, if you clicked on the NC-17 rating. No sex, but...   


Harry and Hermione walked side by side to the Infirminary, frowns firmly plastered on their faces.  
"Oh, I do hope Ron's alright. What if he fails his N.E.W.T's? That would be just terrible! Imagine if he doesn't even graduate!"  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Honestly Hermione, I really don't think Ron is going to care about that. Plus, he's probably going to think an extra year at Hogwarts will let him meet more chicks."  
They both shook their heads in acknowledgement.   
"But-" He paused, stopping in front of the Infirminary door. "If it were me, I'd want to get out of here as soon has possible, am I right." His faced had turned dark and Hermione bit her bottom lip.  
"I just want to live a normal life again. All of this chaos. Can you even believe Malfoy-" She turned slightly green. "and all those poor people. What kind of person could do that? And those freaky pictures! You know Harry-" She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "Sometimes I really wonder. Who is doing this? Could it really be who I think it is?"  
"You mean-Dumbledore?"  
"Yes, I mean him. Well, I realize that at his age, it's going to be pretty hard to accomplish all that he did without a special spell, and you must be very nicely trained to know those kinds of things, like making yourself stronger and invurnerable- at least for a little while. I just- Harry, don't fear that you'll be killed, without knowing, every day?"  
At this, they both had to smile.  
"I've had my share." He said, and opened the door.  
Inside, on a white hosptial bed, Ron lay, dozing. Hermione walked over and heavily dropped a load of books on the endtable.  
"Well, I realize he'd probably play poker with you when he wakes up instead of study, but we must always remind him…"  
Harry sat down on a share and sighed.  
"Where's Madame Pomfrey?"  
"Right here, that's where." The weary looking nurse came out of her office, quickly shutting the door. "I seen Mr. Weasly's entourage has arrived for their daily routine." She waved her arms. "Just don't get loud or bother me. I have so many medical reports to see still from complaining parents about the winter storm."  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and picked on her fingernail.  
"What are we doing here, anyway?"  
"Huh?" Harry shook himself from his thoughts.  
"Think about it. Ron only wakes up for an hour a day every day, anyway. So what's the point? Are we just trying to see if we get lucky?"  
They both said nothing and waited until Harry announced that dinner would be starting, and Ginny appeared at the door, ready to take over the shift.  
The dungeon floor clicked with the tapping of Pansy Parkinson's high-heel, or, like some of the unlucky boys called it, the high-hell. Beside her, a 5th year smirked and drawled loudly to his 2 friends, both nodding stupidly. She shook her head at the irony. So there was going to be a replacement this soon? Crabbe and Goyle were sitting by themselves, grumbling quietly and- she guessed- probably trying to avenge Malfoy's death by sitting on someone.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Parkinson. Are you still so high and mighty?" Avery strode in cockily and plopped down beside her.  
"Not as much as you are, apparently." She got up and dusted off her fancy rasberry colored robe.  
"Hah! What? Are you actually mouring Malfoy? I take it that you smothered yourself in his blood, judging by your attire."  
Pansy's mouth became a straight line, and she marched out of the room. Avery scowled and glared at some first years snickering at him. Malfoy dying hadn't helped his situation at all.  
Dumbledore strode sadly to his desk with Professor McGonagall. She was holding a picture in her hand,and they were both talking quietly. Fudge was waiting at Dumbledore's desk.  
"Took you long enough. What does that picture say?" He demanded.  
Dumbledore stared at him.  
"Be patient Cornelius. Minerva?"  
McGonagall handed the picture to Fudge.  
"It just turned up this morning, right where Malfoy's broom was. Madame Hooch found it during a class."  
A picture of Malfoy was clear. He was rolling his eyes and drumming his fingers on a table. It looked like the Charms classroom. Around him, Crabbe and Goyle and bumping their heads together in stupidity and a book was splayed in front of him. At the bottom, a small note was imprinted. Fudge squinted and read:  
"Malfoy, you just didn't know when to stop." He looked up at the teachers. "What is that supposed to mean?" They shrugged.   
"I am aware that the Ministry wants to get involved in our extremely serious problem. I welcome you. Things are not going very well right now, and we have no clues, other than these pictures." Dumbledore sighed loudly and pushed his glasses quickly up his nose.  
"So, are you going to be able to help us or not?" McGonagall said impatiently. Fudge frowned deeply.  
"I could send a special unit to do some research, but that won't be available for a couple of days. They're in Germany trying to-"  
"Oh for goodness sakes Cornelius just leave." McGonagall glared at him. "We all know you're too much of a coward to actually help us anyway." She turned to Dumbledore. "Honestly Albus, I really don't understand why you let this bumbling idiot help us."  
Fudge stammered coherently and shoved the picture to Dumbledore.  
"I'll see you in a couple of days Albus." He stormed out, a glare fest still active between him and McGonagall.  
  
Back to the present…  
  
Ron walked across the lawn, carrying his notebook under his arm carefully with his friends by his side. They didn't say anything for a long time.  
"I can't believe Malfoy is really gone." He whispered.  
"Yeah, I know, it's really strange, isn't it? No one to taunt us daily. And who knew that he would end up like…" Hermione trailed off and sat down under an oak tree. They sat next to her.  
Silence ruled their earth for a while until Harry broke the silence.  
"I'm glad he's dead."   
They looked at him.  
"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"It's good that he's gone, you know? I never liked him, and I'm pretty sure neither did you."  
"Maybe." Ron replied. "But that's not the point. Look at Snape, and Trelawny. And- Cho…"  
"Oh Harry." Hermione put an arm on his shoulder. Ron looked up at the sky, but felt something shifting beside him. He gasped.  
Harry and Hermione were standing up and smirking at him. They took out matching knives and chuckled.  
"Wh-"  
They laughed and advanced towards him. Ron scattered away, but a knife plunged deep into his leg and-  
  
Ron sat straight up on his bed, coated in sweat. He was wearing his hospital gown and the beds next to him were empty. Not a trace of Madame Pomfrey was in sight, and a slight breeze blew the curtains around depressingly.   
"Hello?" Ron called out. Why he was afraid was beyond him, but everything just seemed so- chilly. He looked at a robe draped across the end of the bed, his. Ron put it on and got into his slippers and grabbed a candle from Josie's room. He opened the door and stepped outside, feeling weak, no one was out there, it was about 2:00 A.M..   
"Hello?" He said again, walking around the halls. Soon, Ron didn't really know where he was. Why was he out here, anyway? There was something disturbing about his dream and seemed like it was trying to tell him something. Suddenly, he heard a noise in a door close to his. Ron frowned and leaned closer, hearing what seemed to be a groaning noise. What if- no- it couldn't be the killer. He pushed the door open a crack and gasped. It was an empty classroom, and lying on top of the desk was Padma Patil, breathing heavily. A shadow was on top of her and moving. Ron dropped his candle. It went out with a snuff.   
"AHH!!!" Padma screamed and jumped off the desk, trying to cover herself up quickly. "Who's there?"  
The shadow was partially visible from Ron's vision, since a lone candle stood by the door.  
"Oh SHIT!" It cried, no him, no, Terry Boot! Ron picked his candle up and squinted. They were both buck naked and freaking out.   
"I'm sorry- I-"  
"AHH!" She screamed again. "What the hell!"   
"Here." Terry covered her up with a cloak.   
Ron shook his head and backed away.   
"I'm sorry." He turned and ran ran ran until he found himself on his bed again, breathing heavily and swearing not to leave again.  
  
Meanwhile…  
Padma was shivering.  
"Do you think whoever that was saw us?"  
"Well, yeah!" Terry replyed quickly, slipping on clothes. "Oh man, how the hell did this happen!"  
"I don't know!" She put her head in her hands and sighed. "Now they won't believe you about Anna, will they?"  
"Well-"  
"Oh Terry, cut the crap, you know it was never true."  
"But-"  
"Whatever. We need to think up of something else."  
"Yeah, I guess." They sat on the chairs, and behind them, a figure fully clad in black appeared, holding a candle… It chuckled and smirked.  
"Your turn." It whispered.  
  
Ron scrambled into bed and breathed heavily. Sometimes things were better off unthought about. Suddenly, he remembered that he left a candle on the floor. Hopefully they didn't know it was him, but who knew? He noticed that he left the door, open, too. It didn't matter, Madame Pomfrey would close it. But he flinched at the memory of the last time he did so, so Ron got up and closed it. Passing by Josie's room, she was up and reading a romance novel with no light. Ron frowned and shut the door quietly, entering.  
  
Padma squinted into the darkness.  
"Terry, did you hear something?"  
"What?"  
"Nothing." She dressed and looked out the window. "Listen, I don't know who it was that saw us, but I know that it's not safe to go out there right now, what if they told? So I'm going to Ravenclaw on my broom, and you can just go back in a few hours, k?"  
Terry shivered and nodded, watching his lover fly out. He reached around for his robe.  
"So." A voice behind him whispered. Terry frowned.   
"I guess your little girlfriend is gone, now." It hissed. Terry whirled around, still starkers, and a black clad person and standing there, arms crossed, smirking under it's mask.  
"Are-are-are- you the one that killed Anna?"  
"Well, someone needed to! She was a little thief! And anyway- I know that you didn't care that much." It reached into it's robe pocket.  
Terry gulped, backing against the wall.  
"What are you gonna do to-to me? What did I ever do to you?"  
The distorted voice replied.  
"You took Padma's innocence. She was supposed to be the one that-"  
"Huh? What the fuck? Are you condeming me for-"  
"You bet." It took out a wand. "Now Terry, remind me of something. How did they find the body of your lovely friend Dean?"  
"Dean wasn't my friend."  
"Thought so. But since you hate him so much, perhaps you would like to die a different way, no?"  
"Who said you were going to suceed in killing me?" Terry spat. 'Oh well, I have nothing to lose.' He thought.  
"I think that was me when I say, I'm going to kill you." It waved it's wand and a strange tool appeared in it's hand. It looked like a mix between giant scissors and a wrench.  
"Since we both know what you did to Padma, I'm going to make sure that you NEVER do it again."  
Terry gasped and tried to grasp for his robe. The killer stopped him and twisted his arm out. He cried out as a faint pop sounded and his arm hung limply, feeling unattached. The area just under his shoulder turned bright purple.  
The killer smiled and pinned him against the wall while reaching in it's pocket for gloves. After it put one on, it grabbed his manhood. Terry gasped.  
"Now that we're all good and ready…" It grabbed the strange tool and put it where it was going to go. "So, say good bye to your manhood, Terry." Terry squirmed, but a strong hold on his bad shoulder stopped him.  
"Good." It let go of his shoulder for a second, and Terry decided to run for it. Bad idea, the ends of the tool were knife blades, and blood gushed like a crazy waterfall from the side of his manhood.   
"AGUHHH!!!" He fell limply to the floor, quivering. The killer walked up to him and kicked Terry.  
"Now is the time I'm glad I have a mask on. But I think…" It took a piece of white cotton sheet and placed it over it's mask. "Are you ready now?"  
Terry stared blankly. The killer grinned and once again assumed position. It brought the ends of the scissors-wrench together with an almighty push.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Terry screamed and yelled, crying. Blood looked like it spontaneously compusted all over the empty classroom, and what was cut off ricocheted off the walls and landed by the feet of the killer. There was blood all over the both of them, and a big red mark was apparent where the white cotton sheet had been over the killer's mask. The killer picked up organ by it's feet and stuffed it in Terry's mouth.  
"Forget about calling for help." It whispered. Next, it took off the sheet and squeezed it over his face, his own blood running down an empty space in his mouth where his manhood was in. The killer stood and and surveyed it's mess.  
"I think you'll think again before doing that to Padma, young man." And with that it closed the tool.  
_Snap  
_


	13. Where...

**Snap**

By Geminigirlz #1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Summary: A serial killer is in Hogwarts… Who is it? And who is it targeting?**   
**Author's Rambling: This is my VERY first attempt at something very dark.**   
**Again, it's been a while my friends, but this is good.******

**WARNING:**   
**EXTREME GORE**

I know that this chapter is extrememly short. However, it will pretty much tell you everything you need to know about who the killer is.  


The Next Morning…  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, flipping the picture of Malfoy that showed up by the lake in his hands violently. The description on the back read,  
Malfoy, never shows any appreciation, you'd think he'd stop sending them over…  
That could be the biggest clue. He thought. Dumbledore dropped it and leaned back in his chair. McGonagall was sitting in a chair across the room, frowning deeply.  
"Did they find Terry?" She said monotonly.  
"No."  
"When?"  
"When Padma starts talking."  
"Hmm."  
Silence  
  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting by Ron on the infirminary bed. He was trembling slightly.  
"If I would've stayed…"  
"You would've been dead, Ron." Harry reminded him.  
"You don't know that. It could be-"  
"Ahem." Madame Pomfrey stood by the bed, carrying a tray of food. "Your lunch." She glared playfully at Harry and Hermione.  
"Don't forget classes start soon."  
"We know." Hermione chirped as the boys rolled their eyes. Madame Pomfrey smiled at her and left to eat lunch with the teachers, probably gossiping about the 7th years.  
"Is lunch making you feel better?" Hermione inquired.  
"Somewhat. Hey Harry, can you hand me my noteboook?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks." Ron opened it and flipped the pages. "I think I'm almost done with this. Just a little more."  
Harry and Hermione bit their lips in unison.  
"Ron," She said. "Is that book of yours such a good idea? I mean, what if-" She lowered her voice dramatically, "-the killer catches you? I don't know what would happen to me and Harry if you were to die. Everything is more serious than before. I think we should just let this blow over."  
"Are you mad Hermione?" Ron whispered back. "There is something in here killing people at will!"  
"Exactly!" Harry seethed. "Do you think it's a game? This is far more serious than you think!" He jumped up and ran of the room. Hermione cast a pitying glance at Ron and left, too.  
"We're just looking out for you, Ron."   
"Whatever."  
The killer was outside the window, and it was waiting…  
  
Parvati and Lavendar giggled as they passed a cute boy in the Divination hall. They became very solemn as they approached the classroom, however, and opened the door very slowly. The room was deserted, the poufy chairs overcrowding with dust. Parvati set down her book and went over to the fireplace. Lavendar pulled a white rose out of her robe and set it there. They both sat down in silence and prayed.  
That morning, Pansy had gotten up and sneaked to the potions classroom. She took the disgusting viles from the cabinets and set them down on the table. The reflection on the dirty glasses seemed not to be of her, but of Malfoy. Pansy sat down and cried. Eventually, she put the viles back, but in the back of her mind, she knew she would someday go back.  
Justin Finch-Fletchy took the end of Hogwarts flower he received as a parting gift from Professor Sprout and went up to Hannah's old dormitory. Her roomates were out, so he placed the pot and the flower on her bed. And he left, along with any memory of Hannah the world might've had.  
Crabbe walked to an old tree in the bad streets of Hogsmeade, a bouquet in his grubby hand. He walked up to a small shack and knocked on the door. A big woman in her forties opened the door meekly, and, when she saw him, cried out and hugged him. It was Millicent's mother. Crabbe gave her the bouquet and went inside.  
Padma flew quietly over the Quidditch field. Her mulitcolored broom sprinkling glitter all over. When she was done, the words were spelled out,   
In Loving Memory, Terry Boot and Anna Indie.  
The Gryffindor dormitory was tangible with stillness as Seamus Finnigan dropped his books scathingly on his bed, groaning about homework. Suddenly, he looked up at a poster hanging on the bed next to him. It was of soccer players in England. Seamus's eyes filled with tears, but he stood up and removed the Magic Tape from the wall, tearing the poster down. As it dropped the the wastebasket, a name was clearly visible on the back, 'Dean Thomas'.  
In the darkness of an abandoned classroom, Harry felt the walls, stained with blood, not just blood, the blood of Cho Chang. He broke down and cried. His tears mixing with the blood. Who would be next?  
And in the Infirminary, Ron poured over his notebook. Suddenly he gasped, dropping it.  
"I know…" He whispered.  
And at the same time, Josephine Sinatra let out the biggest scream he had ever heard.

  
SO what do you think? You know who it is yet?  
Review!  



	14. REVEALING

Snap  
  
By Geminigirlz  
  
This is probably the next to last chapter!  
  
  
  
Ron dropped his notebook on the floor and scrambled from his bed, tripping a little from his still relatively weak legs.  
  
"Professor?" He yelled. Josie was screaming and hitting something. He leaned over and saw a masked figure trying to pin her down.  
  
"STOP IT!" She tried hitting it. "STOP! STOP TRYING TO-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" The killer struck Josie on the face with a sharp glove. Ron gasped as the spikes cut into Josie's face and the flesh and skin shredded right off onto the glove and other bits flew onto the window with a sickening plop. The blood was gushing down her throat as Josie started choking.  
  
Ron didn't know what to do. There was nobody he could call, so he scrambled over and pushed the killer back, feeling the spikes in the gloves lightly scratching his arm.  
  
"Ugh." The killer got up and faced Ron. Ron breathed heavily as he prepared.  
  
"W-w-hy, you-you, why are you-" But the killer cut him off.  
  
"You think you're so smart."  
  
Ron gasped. There was actually no voice change. It was a female's voice. Exactly the voice of the person he KNEW it was.  
  
"You think that you can figure out who I am? Well let me tell you something."  
  
She lunged toward Ron with her glove held out and stuck the spikes and newly gained blades right into his stomach. Ron groaned and looked up. The blood was already seeping out through the corners of the blades.  
  
"What do you think would've happened if you did figure out who I was? Hmm? How do you think you even knew it was me?"  
  
"Iguh." Ron's mouth filled with blood and he tried to spit it out, but the immense pain in his gut was filling his brain with a flashback of his life.  
  
"It was a LUCKY GUESS" She plungled deeper with the glove. "You think the reason that I wrote those stupid notes was REALLY the reason why I killed all those people? NO. Guess what? You're wrong. Like you're always wrong. I've watched you so long. I know EVERYTHING about you. You're so predictable…"  
  
The killer smirked under her mask and took it off with her other hand. Sure enough, it was exactly who Ron thought it was.  
  
"Wrrngg.." He murmured.  
  
"Whasat? Can't hear you!" The killer rolled her eyes. "Any last words."  
  
"Knwwww Prrssorr Snnnnnattrr."  
  
The killer gasped and released her hold on Ron. His eyes suddenly got VERY big. The blades and spikes went deeper and higher into his stomach. The blades became fingers and curled slowly out of his skin. The loose bits of skin flecked the killer's robe as she sank to the floor in shock. How did he know?  
  
Ron tried coughing for someone, anyone, but he knew that no one would ever come. Is this how it ends? He thought.  
  
"AURUUUGHHHHH!!!" Someone screamed as loudly as she could and flung the killer against the wall of the infirminary. Ron tried to move his eyes to see who it was, and the blood cascading down her cheek told him enough. In his mind, Ron cheered her on. But he also wondered why she never told anyone. Was she that scared? But it really didn't make any sense. Josie was staying in the most dangerous place, and she didn't even care. Could it be…  
  
"Josie! Stop!" The killer pushed her off in tears.  
  
"OH! Look who's saying stop NOW!" Josie was also crying as she punched the killer. "You know, all you had to do was ASK!" She screamed.  
  
The killer didn't even defend herself, just cried.  
  
"And you know what? I'm so SICK of pretending! You say, 'here, it's safe here!' but then you kill people that just might figure out about us. FOR NO REASON! How many people suffered because of you?"  
  
The killer's face was a bruised mess.  
  
"But here, every night , we could've, we DID…" She whimpered. "And I know you enjoyed it. Why else did you keep pretending?"  
  
Josie ignored this.  
  
"Why don't you just stop it then? Hmm? Everyone who might've found out, you just KILLED!!! You think NO ONE would've noticed?"  
  
"The stupid boy… it wasn't my fault! We could've been so happy!"  
  
Here, Josie stopped punching and look hard at the killer.  
  
"No. I could've been happy with Severus. And Hannah could've been happy with Justin. And Cho could've had a happy life. Sybill didn't even talk to you! And Anna, she knew, didn't she?"  
  
"Y-yes." Her face was a bruised mess. And then she heaved a big sob. "I HAD to Josie! You know she would've told my husband! And he would've gone and killed me anyway! Oh please Josie…"  
  
"No." Josie got up from her position and looked carefully at Ron. She walked over to him and took a knife from under her matress.  
  
"Gihg." Ron had a look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"And you. You think you're so smart. You just ruined EVERYTHING!" She thrust the knife into his eye as Ron cried about in absolute horror.  
  
Josie dug in as deep as she could and carved out, piece by piece, his left eye. Ron's retina fell softly to the floor as the other parts of his eye looked like a bloodied egg mess scattered across his lap.  
  
Ron heaved on last breath and fell limp. Josie looked at him in disgust, picked up the pieces of his eye and smeared them back in.  
  
"Now you see." She whispered. "But no one else ever will."  
  
She then took the same knife and walked over to the killer.  
  
"You ate Malfoy to be stronger for me. You killed everyone just so we could be together. But you know what you also did?"  
  
The killer whimpered again and tried to back away. Josie pinned her against the wall in anger.  
  
"You broke my heart. Twice. And now, I will do the same to yours." She stabbed the knife deep into the killer's heart. And then, the next second, pulled it out. An explosion of blood filled the room. Staining Josie's hospital gown.  
  
The Astronomy teacher sat down and looked at her handiwork. No one would come by for hours. So she took a look at the killer and took off the black robe. Behind that was a white one partially reeking of soaked blood. A name pin was on it. Josie took it off and gazed at the calligraphy. Finally, she got up, kissed it, and let it drop. The name Chloe Pomfrey fell just like all of her dreams, down down down onto the lush Hogwarts grass.  
  
Josie looked down at it and cried for her lover. Then she looked at the poor boy she had killed out of spite. And then she looked at herself. She was damp with redness, and the knife was still in her hand.  
  
And then, with no warning, she sliced it down with horror at her own wrist. The red volcanoe of blood spurted all around her. Josie felt dizzy and sick as she watched the fluids of her body pour out like a fountain from her. Except this fountain wasn't a cycle. It was a flood.  
  
In a few minutes, Josie leaned her head back against the wall and thought of Severus. The river of cascading blood ran it's way onto Ron's thumb, entangling them all.  
  
Yes I know I have a lot to explain, but I will do all of that in the next chapter! And thank you PigwidgeonChick for reviewing a lot! I will make the final chapter worth everyone's while! 


	15. In SPITE of Everything...

Snap  
By Geminigirz #1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is the LAST chapter, and epilogue, for Snap. I hope you'll enjoy it!!!  
  
3 Months Later…  
  
"And, with a somber heart, I present to you to Hogwarts class Seventh Years of 1999." Dumbledore said somlemnly. Near him, Molly Weasly burst into tears. Ginny was in the audience, biting her lip so hard it was bleeding. Th rest of the family did not show up.  
Harry and Hermione were sniffing softly in their seat, and everyone else was crying. Maybe for a different person, but for the same cause. Harry leaned back against his chair and tried very hard to remember what times had been like before it started. When everyone was here. Heck, he'd even had Trelawny back! And what about all of those that died for no reason? Hannah? Terry? Dean?   
…….Ron?  
"Harry?" Hermione tapped his shoulder lightly.  
"Yes?" He snapped out of his trance.  
"D'you want to- go to his grave? I know Ginny and Mrs. Weasly are coming."  
"Of course." They both stood up as Dumbledore acklowdeged them. Then everyone started walking everywhere. Harry stumbled back and fell into the dirt. He sat up and rubbed his eyes; his glasses were nowhere to be found, and Harry groaned.  
"Harry? Harry?" Someone was calling his name in a panic.  
"I'm over here!" He called back, searching the ground on his knees. Suddenly, he got knocked over by a giant bear hug.  
"Oh thank god! I thought…"   
Harry turned around painfully and found a tear-stained Hermione holding his glasses.  
"Don't scare me like that again!" She sobbed.  
"Hey, it's alright." He helped her up. "Let's go look for the Weaslys."  
They scoured the area, but Ginny and Molly were nowhere to be found.  
"Mrs. Weasly! Ginny!" They both called.  
Hermione sighed.   
"I guess they already visited and left. We'll probably see them some other time." She finshed doubtfully.  
Harry gripped her hand.  
"Come on, we have to go visit Ron, regardless of whether his biological family is with us or not."  
The truth was, after a stricken Professor Flitwick came in the Infirminary complaining of a broken finger and finding them, everything had been too hectic to even describe. When everyone found out that Madame Promfrey had been killing the people, the students and teachers went to the Ministry to see if she had poisoned any of them. Even Harry, who was still in some shock at the death of Ron.  
Hermione, however, was not.  
"I told him to expect it a few weeks before he- well- you know. And you know what he told me? He said, 'Hermione, as long as I know that by dying, I'm saving more lives for an innocent sacrifice, I'm not scared.' I guess I believed that he knew he was going to die."  
But when Dumbledore examined the body of Josie and confirmed his suspicions, he never told anyone.  
And when Pansy Parkinson refused to go to the Ministry to get tested, everyone condemned her. That is, until she died a few days later. The Ministry came by and found poison in the chocolate Madam Pomfrey gave her last week.  
  
The two trudged through the graduation sight at the edge of Hogsmeade back to the lake, where Ron's grave laid. Hermione plucked flowers from a nearby tree and set it down on the cool granite. They both sat down and remained silent.  
"I wonder how it feels to die." Hermione thought out loud.  
Harry shook his head.   
"Not very pleasant, I should think." He crossed his legs.  
After a while, Hermione patted his leg and stood up.  
"You stay here Harry, I'm going to get more flowers."  
"Alright."  
Hermione left as Harry contemplated his Hogwarts life. It was so-normal. Until now, that is. And what about all those students that got on his nerves? Like Malfoy? He even felt sorry for Malfoy. But the death of Ron… At least Hermione was right about one thing. He saved many many lives by doing what he did.  
Harry reached into the pocket of his robe. He pulled out a notebook with Ron's name scratched on it. He had not dared open it yet.  
"AURGHHHH!!!!" A terrifying scream came from the direction Hermione went. Harry pounced up and ran.  
He ran and ran and ran until he was at the small forest where they had picked flowers for Ron earlier.  
Hermione was against a tree, screaming and hollering for dear life. Her hands were covering her eyes. Harry sprinted to her.  
"Are you alright? What happened? Tell me Hermione!" He peeled her hands from her eyes.  
"I- I- saw, I- saw- Ginny and Mrs. W-w-w-Weasly… They were- back –back there." She pointed a small clearing hidden by a bunch of trees. Harry frowned and walked over. And then he froze.  
Laying on the ground were the bodies of Ginny and Molly Weasly. Their heads were strung up on robes. They were lolling around uselessly, streched beyond compare, and the two women both wore equally shocking smiling expressions on their faces. Harry felt like he was ready to throw up. Who could have done this so- ruthlessly and quickly? He climbed up the tree and loosened the two ropes gently. But the bodies still fell with a terrible ::thunk:: on the forest floor. He heard Hermione sobbing.  
Harry took off his robe and layed it on top of the two dead bodies, still grinning from ear to ear. He screwed his face up in disgust and left.  
Hermione was still crying, so he picked her up and went back to the graduation area, where her parents began fretting over her. He shared an expression with the witch that they were both not going to tell what had happened. Harry knew that they would identify his cloak later, but so be it. It wasn't as if anyone would blame him, right?  
How wrong and right he was.  
A few hours after everyone had left, a hand came up over a piece of earth. It hoisted itself up. If Hermione were here, she would have identified it as somewhat zombie, though more ghostly, too. It removed the cloak covering his family and scrounged around until he found a small notebook with the name Ron Weasley on the over. It grinned.  
"Finally. Mine again." And it spit on Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.  
If Harry were here, he would've identified it as Ron.  
The living dead got up and removed a dagger from Ginny's purse, where he knew she kept it to be safe. He tucked it into his belt and staggered off.  
"I'll get my revenge…" He muttered, smirking and swaggering into the sunset, the happy faces of his family that was so surprised to see their dead sibling and son being slowly eaten away by the worms.   
  
A/N: If you happen to read this to this point, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! Anyway, this is pretty much the last chapter, I'm sure. I know it's kind of a cliffhanger, but what do you expect from such a mind like mine? Lol. I bet you didn't know that Ron might end up being a killer in the end. But it does kind of make sense, considering his obsession with finding out who the killer is.   
My friends all want me to write a sequel. Who knows? At any rate, it definetly won't be up until next school year.  
REVIEW!!!!  
  



End file.
